


Here to Stay (here to Play)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Ball Gags, Blood Kink, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Branding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Camboy Louis, Choking, Clubbing, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Shot, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Girl Direction, Harry Styles in a Dress, Harry in Lingerie, Humiliation, Ice Play, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober, Knife Play, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgy, POV Outsider, Pet Play, Platonic Voyeurism, Popsicles, Porn Video, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Self-cest, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Strangers, Strap-Ons, Sub Auctions, Suspension, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Roleplay, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sex bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Larry Kinktober 2020New chapter every day. New kink every day.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 304
Kudos: 473





	1. Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Word counts between chapters will vary. None of these chapters are connected ~~except where they are I guess?~~ This is more about me getting words on a the page every day than anything else. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> The list of upcoming prompts is located [here](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/630832630052667392/here-to-stay-here-to-play-larry-kinktober-new)

Some days Harry felt like he was drowning. Wrapped up in the too bright, too loud, too much world, it was enough to make Harry claw at his throat, begging for a way out. He loved it, he did, the life he had been thrust into. It was a career he had chosen but sometimes, some days…

He was very grateful for Louis. Kind, wonderful, strict Louis, who could take one look at him and see when it was too much for him.

“Come,” he said the first time - well not the first time. The first time Harry had felt this overwhelmed he’d tried to drink the anxiety away, dull it out as much as possible. This was really just the _first time_ Louis did something about it. Either way Louis took his hand and pulled him away from the flashing lights of the club they were in, celebrating something.

That first time wasn’t ideal, they ended up locked together in a bathroom stall, Louis’ hands over his ears and his face buried in Louis’ chest, taking deep breaths, trying to settle himself. No that first time was rough and imperfect but it gave them insight into what they needed to do.

Now, years later, they had it down to an art.

Whenever Harry felt like he was ready to drown Louis would take care of him. He’d take him into their bedroom. He’d string his hands up over his head, giving his biceps a rub one last time, before he kissed him one last time. Louis would coo at him, whispering, “it’s okay, I have you,” and then he’d step away.

Harry would watch him. The lights stayed on at the beginning. They’d stay on until Louis got out the hood. They’d tried different tools, a mix of blindfolds and ear plugs, but Harry supposed there was a reason hoods like this were invented in the first place.

Once the soft leather was around his head the world shut off. There were no eye holes, no ear holes, and until Louis unplugged his mouth, he didn’t even get fresh air.

It was heaven.

Harry didn’t have to think anymore. He wasn’t even sure he was a person and if he was he only belonged to Louis. That’s what he wanted.


	2. Bondage

“Like what you see?” Louis looked from one bound wrist to the next, and then back to Harry. He gave a little tug and the restraint clattered against the metal headboard.

Harry gave him an arched eyebrow. “I think you look good.”

Louis looked down and took in the sight of his naked body. Harry had had him undress before he tied him up, and sure, his cock was softer right now but he still looked more than _good_. “Good? I look great.”

That brought a smile to Harry’s face and he climbed onto the bed, crawling his way up Louis’ body. “Yeah you do.”

Louis whined as the fabric of his shirt and joggers rubbed against his skin. “Why are you dressed?”

“Because I’m the one in charge right now and I decided not to get undressed,” Harry said, finally making his way so he was face to face with Louis. He cupped his cheeks and smiled before leaning down and giving him a rather tender kiss, considering Louis was restrained and at his mercy.

His wiggled underneath Harry’s body just to try and entice him. Harry gave him another kiss, this time deeper, with tongue. Louis moaned, pleased with this development. Harry shifted into a full straddling position which was nice, even with his joggers a bit too close to sensitive skin. It was kinda nice, kissing like this, even though Louis couldn’t move his arms enough forward to reciprocate the touching.

Harry broke the kiss and grinned, his eyes darting over to Louis’ restrained wrist. “Beautiful.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re so cheesy.”

“If you keep talking like that I’m going to need to shut you up.”

“What are you going to do? Gag me? I’m already tied up, I suppose…” Louis trailed off at the way Harry’s face shifted. It got dark, shadowed with _something_ that was more than lust and he had to wonder, had he fucked up. He didn’t know if this is what Harry had been hoping for when he’d asked to tie Louis up. They’d never exactly _done this before_ but he usually teased Harry during sex so it would make sense that it would be more of the same.

Except you know… with him tied up.

That was apparently _not_ the case, as a moment later Harry was shoving him back and he was trying not to hit his head against the headboard. He couldn’t escape the way Harry was moving, and he panicked for a moment until his brain caught up.

Harry had him trapped now, boxed in with his knees up near Louis’ chest, and Louis no way to really turn because of the _fucking restraints_. Louis could only breathe heavily as Harry pushed the hem of his joggers down and pulled out his cock, and press it against his lips.

This had gone from zero to one hundred quickly and Louis could only open his mouth as he locked eyes with Harry. Harry, who still had that dark, lustful, _pleased_ look in his eyes as he thrust his cock forward.

Louis was suddenly achingly hard and the last truly coherent thought he had was _shit I think I get it._

And then it was just: the taste of cock, trying not to choke, fuck he loved the taste of cock, cover his lip, this was getting messy, his eyes were stinging, Harry is _really_ going to town on this, can I come just from giving head?, fuck I love giving head.

Louis didn’t know if Harry lasted an hour or five milliseconds, all he knew was that he was being used and he felt _proud_ when Harry spilled in his mouth, hand still gripping his hair as Harry moaned his pleasure.


	3. Choking

The porn industry was a lie built on a fantasy trying to make a buck. And Harry had quickly learned that even in the indie, one step up from homemade porn, scene everything was still faked. That went double when it came to the kink side.

“I hate when we have scripts,” Louis said as he stood in front of the couch while he looked over what he called “a script”.

It wasn’t really a true script - something that Harry had only seen once - it was just a couple of instructions and a general order of operations. 

“Hey, I worked hard on that script,” Niall said as he took his “director’s seat”.

There was a lot in this production that Harry thought about in quotations. 

“Do I really have to say _you’ve been a bad bitch?_ ” Louis asked. 

They were already both naked because the plot was something where they were roommates, both had just taken separate showers, and Harry used Louis’ special shampoo as lube. Not the most creative but the draw was meant to be in the punishment scene afterwards.

Harry was half paying attention as Louis and Niall went back and forth over the direction of the script. He didn’t really care much because he was focusing on the line that said _and then Louis chokes Harry_.

Well. He had told Niall he was down for most anything. That had clearly been a mistake.

After Louis had worked out his issues with Niall they had a few moments to get themselves together as Niall got the lighting just right.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Harry asked, voice low.

Louis shrugged. “Same way we do every night, love. My dick, your bum.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He loved working with Louis because of the straightforward attitude Louis had. It made it difficult to have more serious conversations with him. “I meant the whole,” he put his hands to his neck miming choking.

Louis raised an eyebrow, and he suddenly looked very serious. “Have you not done this before? Why the fuck-“

“No!” Harry cut off his rant before it could start. “I wanted to make sure _you_ had done this before.”

“Oh,” the wind depleted from Louis’ sails. “Well yeah a couple times. Pressure on the jugular-vein-things, not the windpipe.”

“Right yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Three taps on my wrist if you need me to stop but I’ll only be holding down for counts of four. Sound good?”

“Peachy,” Harry said, just as Niall called for quiet on the set. The set of five people.

It took almost an hour to get to the part where Louis actually choked him. Filming porn involved a lot of starts and stops and retakes. But finally they got to this point, Harry on his back, Louis looming over him. Both of them hard as Louis wrapped his hands around Harry’s throat.

“Action,” Niall called.

Louis tightened his grip just a moment and used it to give Harry a shake, something nice for Calvin the editor to use as a lead in with the cut. “You’ve been a bad bitch,” he growled, his voice lower than Harry ever heard it.

It should have been ridiculous. It _was_ actually ridiculous, but Harry wasn’t laughing. He clawed at Louis’ forearms, hoping his face conveyed lust.

True to Louis’ words he let go of his throat after a count of four and Harry was able to gasp out his own line. “Please! I didn’t mean to!”

The hands were back around his throat. “You didn’t mean to?” Now Louis was taunting him, vocally and physically as he ground his hips down, smearing pre-come on Harry’s naked torso. “You didn’t mean to use my conditioner to jam your fingers up your bum?”

Was it conditioner? Harry thought it had been shampoo? Oh well. Niall wasn’t calling cut. Maybe they’d fix it in post.

“Did it just squirt into you?” Lascivious now, as Louis moved himself enough to get in between Harry’s spread legs. He let his hands go for a moment, allowing Harry to catch his breath. “Make you all messy?”

Harry shook his head. “I was trying to be clean.”

God this dialogue was so bad. Harry definitely preferred the movies where he was sucking dick.

Luckily Louis wrapped his hands back around his throat and stopped him from having to continue. “Dirty slut. Let me see how clean you made yourself.”

“And cut! Good job. Lube it up and we’ll do a round of fucking,” Niall called out.

Louis let go of Harry’s neck and smiled at him. “Looking a little dazed there, babe.” Harry’s hands drifted up to his neck. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Just like it you know?”

“Do you now?” Louis shifted so Niall could toss them some real lube for Harry to prep himself with. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing. It wasn’t like he and Louis didn’t have sex sometimes outside of work, but the way he was talking now made it seem like….well like Louis had found out something new about him and he _liked it_. Harry could work with that.


	4. Rimming/Eating Out

“You wanna do _what_?” Louise asked.

Harry rolled her eyes. “It’s not weird. You have a great bum!”

“I know I do but no one’s ever wanted to _eat it_.”

“Well I do!” Harry clasped her hands in front of her chest and made the most pleading, innocent face she could. “Please??”

Louise looked at her for a moment and then sighed. “Fine but you’re brushing your teeth before you kiss me when you’re done. _And_ you’re giving me a moment to like wash.”

Harry cheered, arms up in the air before she reached over to her bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube she’d bought just in the hopes that her girlfriend would say yes to her request. Louise had scampered off to the bathroom and when she returned a few moments later, without her shorts and panties on, she arched an eyebrow at the bottle.

“What’s that then?”

“Watermelon sugar~” Harry sing-songed with a smile, shaking the bottle.

Louise took it and examined it with a snort. “Flavored lube. You tell me you wanna eat my arse and then you have the audacity to put a fucking condiment on it? Typical.”

“It tastes nice,” Harry said. “Now come here and kiss me really quick. I promise you’ll like this.”

She’d been thinking about what it would be like to rim her girlfriend for a while. Louise had an excellent bum, round and big, and it jiggled whenever Harry playfully spanked it. She’d even indulge herself occasionally, giving a quick bite to the meat of her cheek when she had Louise on all fours, ready to take her. But she’d never gone so far as to try licking there, even when Louise would lift her hips while she was being eaten out, practically begging for it with her body. 

Tonight would be different. Once she got Louise on all fours, that damn teasing position, Harry took a moment to cup both cheeks in her hands. She gave them a squeeze as Louise wiggled her hips, probably thinking it was funny. Harry hoped she’d get to the point where it was hot.

She spread her cheeks apart and looked at the hole for a moment. She had to hold back her moan of pleasure at the sight.

“You do know I have a perfectly tasty pussy right there right?”

Harry smacked Louise’s bum with a sigh. “Stop kink shaming me.”

That got a laugh out of her girlfriend and Harry snapped the cap of the lube bottle, tipping it over to pour some out. She watched as Louise’s bum began to glisten under the pink tinted lube and she couldn’t help but rub her finger down the crack of Louise’s arse.

Louise shuddered underneath her, going quiet except for the breathed out, “oh.”

Harry was a big enough girl she didn’t need to mock her. Instead she leaned down, took a deep breath, and then licked a strip from the back end of Louise’s cunt upwards. The lube was sweet, but she got the underlying taste of Louise (and soap) and it made her moan in pleasure.

She often got told that her tongue was obscene, wide and flat. “Made for eating pussy,” Louise had whispered in her ear on their first date. “Gonna sit on your face for hours.”

(Harry had whispered back, “fuck, suffocate me please,” for the record)

And Harry loved it, she did, but this. This was something else. Louise’s rim fluttered under her tongue, the texture different when she circled her hole. She could feel the way Louise was starting to moan underneath her, arching her hips back to get more friction from what Harry was doing.

She nibbled at the rim, before pressing her tongue against it again, opening Louise up.

Louise let out a full body shudder, and a high pitched whine. Harry pulled back, grinning for a moment, even though Louise couldn’t see her. 

“You taste so good,” she whispered.

Louise laughed and Harry could see she had her face buried in her arms. “Think you mean the lube tastes good.”

“Tastes like strawberries.”

Louise reached back to hit at her. “Thought it was watermelon flavored.”

Harry shrugged. “Kinda artificial. Need to give it another taste I think.” She poured a bit more onto the crack of her bum, making a mess of it. 

Before she could lean back in Louise had turned around and pinned her. “You’re having too much fun with this,” she accused.

Harry swallowed, sad to see the front of Louise. It was a nice front, but she was still wearing a shirt so it was not as appealing as her bare bum. “Is that a problem?”

“I just think you need to remember your place, is all.”

Before Harry could ask what that was, Louise had climbed over her face, spread her cheeks, and sat down.

Harry could barely breathe. She was surrounded by the cloyingly sweet scent of artificial watermelon and Louise and really?

What a way to die.


	5. Daddy Kink

“Thank you, daddy,” Harry said as he accepted the plate of food from Louis. It smelled delicious, as only eggs and ham and beans could.

Louis smiled and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “That’s my good boy.”

It was a warm up for the rest of the day. For their anniversary Louis had wanted Harry to play a game with him: _only address me as daddy all day._

The entire idea had made Harry shudder in excitement. He loved it when Louis made him call him daddy. Using the title made him feel safe and loved, and yes a little bit bratty, which was nothing to sneeze at in Harry’s opinion.

He was a little curious how it would pan out throughout the day. Their anniversary fell on a weekday at least, so Harry didn’t have to refer to Louis as _daddy_ at work.

The rules were simple. Harry could only call Louis daddy. No matter where they were. 

“Go take a shower,” Louis said as he took both their plates to the sink to clean up. “Figure we’ll head to some shops, grab some lunch, before we head to see the lads.”

Harry froze just as he was getting up. “Shopping?” The lads he could handle. They knew enough about Harry and Louis to brush off any weirdness. Shopping in public was a completely different animal.

Louis hummed. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

The look he shot Harry could melt him in the spot. “No, daddy,” Harry whispered and Louis’ face bloomed into a smile.

“Good boy.”

***

Harry had thought the shops wouldn’t be too bad, until he had lost Louis. He’d been looking for him for almost fifteen minutes. Louis wasn’t answering his phone, and Harry had gone through the entire store twice already. No such luck.

Despite being excited about playing the game Harry wasn’t sure he could actually go through with going up to some poor sales associate and ask for them to call for his daddy over the intercom. And Harry was pretty sure that’s what Louis was hoping he would do.

Don’t get Harry wrong the idea very much made his stomach tighten in excitement, and his face go flush, but still. It would be _so embarrassing_.

He was losing hope though. Louis clearly didn’t want to be found and Harry was running low on option. He was ashamed that his cock was getting hard at the thought of his own humiliation. He glanced around and saw no one was looking so he rubbed the front of his trousers, hissing quietly at the pressure on his cock.

Someone walked right past him, bumping into his shoulder. 

_Louis’ jacket._

“Hey!” Harry called as Louis kept moving. “Hey wait up!”

He frowned as Louis didn’t stop but then his mind caught up. 

_Oh._

“Daddy,” Harry whispered.

Louis was getting further away. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a couple other shoppers paying him no mind. Yet at least.

“Daddy,” he said a bit louder, trying to pick up his speed. “Daddy wait!”

He didn’t exactly yell that last one, but it was definitely loud enough that others heard. Harry’s cheeks flushed as Louis paused and turned around, grinning.

“Oh, there you are, babe,” Louis said. He retraced his steps. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He cupped the back of Harry’s head and gave him a quick kiss. “Good boy. So proud of you.”

Harry shifted because his dick just twitched at the praise. He pressed the length of his body against Louis for a fraction of a second. Just enough so Louis could feel how hard he was.

Louis was smirking and he gave a quick glance around before cupping Harry’s crotch for just a moment. Then he patted his chest and moved away. 

“Come on,” he instructed. “Places to go. People to see.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief, looked around at all the other shoppers who were not paying attention to them, and followed after Louis.


	6. Frottage

It was 90s night at the local club that Louis liked to frequent. Which meant currently Cher’s Believe was blasting over the speakers as the crowd of men danced and sang their hearts out. 

Louis was between six different people, surrounded on all sides and pressed tight as he threw his head back and moved to the beat of the music. It was warm on the dance floor and he could see more naked flesh than he had at the start of the evening. Other club goers getting comfortable as the night went on.

Hands touched his hips - not the first set of the evening - and Louis leaned back against the body they were attached to. He didn’t mind a little bit of boldness. He closed his eyes, grinding his bum back.

He met the hardness he was expecting, a thick cock that made him moan in pleasure. He tossed his head back against his new partner’s shoulder and was rewarded with the low gasp in his ear.

“Fuck you’re hot,” the man said. His voice was deep, and it sent shivers down Louis’ spine.

Cher’s Believe faded out and in its place was the slower tempo of Killing Me Softly. Louis adjusted his body movements accordingly, much to the pleasure of his partner.

His hands squeezed Louis’ hips, shifting his bum back so he could thrust his cock against it, a poor mimicry of what teased at being delicious sex. 

“That’s it,” Louis hissed. He turned his head to the side and attached his lips to the guy’s neck. He was salty, probably sweaty from dancing. When he let go after leaving what was sure to be a spectacular bruise, Louis leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Come on, touch me big boy.”

The man groaned and Louis opened his eyes. He was met with curly hair and he gripped it a handful, angling the guy down for a kiss. Sure he couldn’t see his face properly but he was hung so he deserved a kiss for that at least. 

The guy followed orders well. He dived forward, one hand rubbing over Louis’ own hard cock while the other snuck up under his shirt to touch skin. Louis moaned and rubbed himself against the man’s hand.

He was glad he wore tighter jeans. Made it easier for the guy to rub against his cock. 

The song shifted again - Spice Girl’s 2 become 1 - and Louis turned in the guy’s hand to put his hands on his shoulders and really get his hips moving.

The lights of the club moved and Louis saw his partner’s face. He had a stunning face, Louis thought before his mind went blank by the friction of his hips. 

It didn’t take too much longer until he was spilling inside his pants, getting the front of his trousers dirty. His partner wasn’t far behind, his head rolling back and his hips stuttered through his orgasm.

Louis went boneless against the guy. Both of them trying to catch their breath.

“Wanna get out of here?” The man asked.

Louis nodded. If nothing else he’d need to change his trousers.


	7. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: you know who you are ;)

The box was waiting for Harry when he got home from work. It was addressed to him in Louis’ messy handwriting just like all the other packages he had sent before. Harry’s heart sped up as he picked it up and took a picture of the box. Louis had instructed him to tell him the moment the box had arrived and Harry wasn’t going to disappoint him.

He went inside and waited for Louis’ response, all the while getting more and more wound up. He knew what was in the box, had seen the original unboxing that Louis had done for his subscribers. In the video he’d said the toys were for one of his lucky boys but Harry had known it was for him. He was the only one of Louis’ clients that got sent toys from Louis. 

From the comments most clients had to buy their own, or Louis shipped the toys directly to them.

This set of toys was different though. Louis had needed to get his hands on them first so he had them properly set up.

His phone dinged with a text.

_Get undressed. We’ll get on a call in five minutes._

Harry’s hands were shaking so much he almost dropped his phone. It was crazy that Louis had this much power over him. They didn’t have a conventional relationship by any means. Harry was, after all, one of many clients that Louis had.

You see Louis was a professional dom. He’d migrated his services over to social media - which is how Harry had stumbled across him - and their relationship as it was, was entirely long distance. Not only because Louis operated out of Manchester while Harry worked in London, but because of the nature of their transactions.

Harry had wanted a dom who would control aspects of his life, keeping him on tasks, more than someone who needed to spank and fuck him daily. For a nominal fee he had gotten that with Louis.

Louis praised him for completing the work he needed to in his day to day life, and punished him when he failed. All sex acts were handled over video chat - which Harry was entitled to twice a week as a paying client - and Harry had signed a waiver that his sessions could be posted for Louis’ subscribers (currently posting on onlyfans) to cut his own monthly costs in half.

It was a good deal and had been working for almost a year now. But this. This box was about to bring about a whole new level of their relationship.

Harry’s laptop rang with the incoming video call and he got into position, with the box next to him. Louis came into view, shirtless and gorgeous.

“Hi daddy,” Harry breathed out.

Louis smiled at him. “Hey baby. How’s my good boy? Are you excited?”

Harry nodded and leaned forward. “I’m so excited.”

“Good. I like to hear that.” Louis was fiddling on his computer, probably setting up to record. “I wanted to know if you’d be comfortable going live with me tonight.”

Harry knew his cheeks flared up with heat as he quickly nodded. No one else ever went live with Louis. It was just a reminder that their relationship was different. “Are you sure?”

“I wanna show you off. And besides, they’ll be seeing a lot more of you sooner or later I’d reckon.” Louis winked at him. “Now the site says I can share a screen, but you know that doesn’t always work, so just sit there and look pretty while I try and get this ready.”

Harry started to fidget. “What exactly will we be doing?”

“You’ll be opening your present and then putting it on for the nice people.” Louis turned to grab something off screen and when he sat back he was holding his phone. “And then we’ll see how well I got these configured.”

“I should get some lube then, shouldn’t I?”

Louis looked gorgeous as he smiled and nodded. “Yeah baby, you should.”

Harry got himself comfortable as Louis fiddled around with the streaming site. Harry’s phone had blown up with the notifications from Louis saying he would be going live soon and it made his palms sweat. He was sitting in his bedroom, naked, about to be on a live show. Sure he’d only be opening the toys Louis had bought him, but he’d still be viewed by the thousands who watched Louis.

“Ah ha,” Louis said. “And we’re live. And yup, you’re there. Excellent. The room is open and we are on.”

Harry let out a breath. He couldn’t see any of the comments, he was just part of Louis’ screen, but knowing there were people watching - or would be - made him antsy.

Louis clicked a beat with his tongue as he fiddled around. “You doing okay, baby?” Harry nodded, and Louis cut his eyes to him. “Your words.”

Harry swallowed. “Yes. Sorry. I’m okay.”

“You’re gonna do great. Everyone loves when I play with you.” Louis smiled warmly at him and then his eyes darted down to where there were probably comments. “Yes, this _is_ a different show. I’m giving people a few more moments to get here before I start because I don’t want to have to repeat myself, but we _do_ have a guest tonight.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a few breaths as he waited for Louis to finally start his introductions.

“Good evening everyone. Especially to _you_ Mister Warner for your early tip,” he threw a wink at the camera. “My toy for the night _is_ very pretty.” _His toy_ Harry thought. That was him. He was the toy. “I’m doing a special stream tonight because I bought my toy some accessories and figured it would be best to give you all a live demonstration of them.”

Harry couldn’t see what was happening but the way Louis chuckled low and pleased told him he was probably getting tipped in thanks for his generosity. Louis’ as a dom was personable and strong, and it drew a variety of subs to him. It was why Harry loved him.

“Alright, alright. Let me turn the attention to my toy. You can call him _H_. If you watch some of my videos you’ve definitely seen me accessorize him before. He’s the one I like dressing in panties and plugs.” Another flirty wink before Louis turned his gaze directly to the camera to address Harry. “Baby, can you get your presents?”

Harry fumbled as he knew all attention was on him. He got the box and showed it off to Louis. “Here it is, daddy.”

Louis grinned. “Open it up then while I tell the people a bit of our backstory. H has been my toy for - hmmmm, it’ll be a year in November? And to celebrate we’ll be meeting up in person for me to use him as I see fit. And this gift is meant to make that meet up a bit more fun.” It was a short and crude description of their relationship, but it summarized it well.

Harry was busy pulling out the two toys and putting the box down on the ground.

“H, be a good boy and show the people what I got you.”

Harry held up the vibrating plug first. It was purple but otherwise unassuming.

“The great thing about this is that it’s app controlled. H, I wrote out some instructions- that’s a good boy. Set those up while I talk to the people, and then they can see the second part of your toys.”

Harry ducked down to read the instructions Louis had written on how he’d hook up both toys to his wi-fi. This was critical for them working and connecting to Louis’ app, all the way in Manchester.

“And we’re live,” Louis said after Harry had followed through with connecting them, and when he looked up at the screen Louis was showing his phone to the camera, the app for the vibrator displayed. “Now. A remote controlled vibrator is one thing, and it’s going to be a lot of fun taking this boy apart so far away, but the _best part_ is the second toy I got.”

Harry had been playing with the front of the next toy and when Louis looked at him he held it up.

Louis hummed in pleasure. “That, for those who don’t know, is a brand new, wireless chastity device. My toy is going to be putting that one and he won’t get to take it off until we meet up in person. I _can_ unlock it with another app but why would I do that?” He sounded absolutely delighted. “H, up up. Show the people your pretty cock before we shove it into the cock box.”

Harry shifted to his knees, looking at the _cock box_. Because yes that’s what it really looked like. Instead of a traditional style cage that would wrap around the length of a dick, this had a rectangular front that covered where he would tuck his dick down into, before locking it around his balls. There was a slit for him to piss through but he wouldn’t be able to get hard because of the plastic.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Louis commanded. “Show the good people how big you are. That’s right.”

Following orders from Louis was second nature at this point and he teased his cock with a few flicks of his wrist, fattening up in his hand. 

“I know you all want fucked by that, but that’s not a dick for fucking. That’s _mine_ , and I’m going to lock it away and throw away the key because he’s my toy and I don’t like to share.”

Harry’s cock twitched in his hand and he had to bite back a moan.

“Hands to your sides, baby. Now i want you to take a few deep breaths and get yourself soft again. Just like we’ve worked on.”

Easier said than done. Harry closed his eyes and he had to focus, but eventually his cock softened enough that he would be able to put the cock box on. Louis talked him through the process, all while he was on camera, and when it snapped into place he let out a little sob. Of relief? Of excitement? Of sadness? Harry didn’t know. He was feeling very overwhelmed now that he was truly locked up. There was no key. The only way to unlock it before he met with Louis would be the app.

He rested his hands on his thighs and tried to keep breathing calmly.

“Good boy. Everyone is so impressed with you. And they’re jealous. But that will probably change in a few minutes after you have that vibrator inside you, won’t it?”

Harry let out another sob and he picked up the plug and lube. “I’m ready, daddy.”

He turned around so his back was facing the camera, and he bent over. It probably wasn’t the best lighting but his bum was in view of the camera as he fingered himself loose enough to take the plug. He caught the sight of Louis stroking his cock in frame while he watched Harry’s show and it made him moan.

His cock was already straining against the inside of the cage but it was doing its job. He just felt pain as he couldn’t get hard and it intensified all of his feelings.

By the time he slid the vibrator inside him and turned around to show Louis he was still inside the cage he was openly crying from the feeling. It was _liberating._

“Isn’t my toy beautiful?” Louis asked, right before he raised up his phone and pressed the pulse button on the app.

Harry arched his back, moaning louder than he meant to at the feeling of the vibrations running through his body.

“And yet he stays completely soft,” Louis said, his voice awed. “Oh, he’s not coming tonight. That cage is staying on until we meet up.” Harry was seeing stars and only distantly hearing Louis’ words. “When will that be? A couple weeks? Maybe a month. Don’t worry. He’s a good toy. He’ll be fine.”

Harry moaned his agreement. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it is _vital_ to tell you that the wireless chastity device does exist but please, for the love of god, **do not buy it**. I found out about this because of [an article](https://www.theverge.com/2020/10/6/21504019/internet-enabled-male-chastity-cage-cellmate-qiui-security-flaw-remotely-locked) talking about how it is _dangerous_. Please **do not** in anyway shape or form use this toy in real life. You or your partner might get very hurt.


	8. Breeding Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a _super_ condensed version of an AU I plotted out right before I decided to do this fic instead of anything else productive in the month of October so who knows. Maybe one day this chapter will be extended to a fully functioning fic that includes _feelings_ and _character development_.

Louis approached the stage. The sub he’d bought was strapped down, his arms and legs restrained, holding him tight but open. The chalkboard list of the subs dos and don’ts were still on stage but Louis didn’t need to look at them. He was already well aware of this particular sub’s tastes and he knew he’d be able to work within his parameters.

It was why he’d bought him tonight after all.

Louis had been watching Harry for a better part of two months now, ever since Harry had showed up at Club Nero. He’d been a vision of docile submissive energy and he’d made quick work through a variety of doms. Talk had spread quick that he never scened with the same person twice, and so Louis had bided his time. He didn’t want to have his one shot with the sub be rushed and mediocre.

Club Nero’s biannual charity auction was a good day to pick. Louis had had a feeling Harry would put himself up for sale at the sub auction and he had not been disappointed. The fourth sub of the night to be wheeled out had in fact been Harry, identifiable by the laurel tattoos peeking out at his soft hips.

He wore a hood so he didn’t have to see what was going on and Louis decided to keep it on for a moment. Let Harry continue to be wrong footed, unsure who had bought him. 

Louis knew people were watching - that was the point: buy the sub from the market and then play with them for everyone’s amusement. The chalkboard and tray of toys were handled by the sub so their temporary dom would know what to do with them.

But as said before Louis had already planned what he was going to do with Harry. 

He ran his fingers over his bare bum, delighting in the way Harry jolted and then shivered. Someone in the crowd yelled out a helpful suggestion to _fuck him up_ and Louis rolled his eyes.

He grabbed a leather whip from the table and tested the weight of it. It ended with tens of leather strips and Louis knew they would make Harry’s bum flare up a beautiful red. He approached Harry, tied to the bench, put his hand on the center of Harry’s back, looked out at the dark crowd, and gave a good test whack against Harry’s bum.

It was a bit of an awkward angle, and Louis would definitely need to shift before applying some real force behind his spanks, but this did the job of getting the audience riled up, _and_ getting Harry to have a guess at what was coming.

Louis circled around Harry, admiring the way his skin took the hit. He gave his bum a bare handed spank before he used that hand to cup himself through his jeans.

Someone in the crowd whistled.

Louis let the whip come down again, this time harder. Harry’s skin flared red almost immediately and Louis licked his lips.

The next hit was softer - the back of Harry’s thighs. Louis wanted him tender before he fucked him, so sensitive that the friction from his jeans would cause Harry to go into overdrive, begging under that hood, but unable to stop it.

Louis spanked Harry until he was red from bum to thigh, and his body was limp against the bench. Louis would be concerned but he’d watched what Harry could take, and could see his hard cock hanging down, leaking precome.

He grinned and grabbed the lube and a condom from the tray. He approached Harry’s face, pulling the hood off as he knelt down to check on him.

Harry blinked, his green eyes fuzzy and unfocused. The ball gag in his mouth explained why Louis hadn’t heard him moaning particularly loud. He thought it had been the hood. He cupped Harry’s cheek, a finger sliding under the strap of the ball gag.

“Are you okay?”

Harry continued to stare at him vaguely unfocused. He was clearly starting to dip into his own mind and while Louis appreciated that he needed to get a clear answer from him. He stroked his cheek and ran his finger through Harry’s hair.

“Green?” He decided to ask, since it was probably simpler to understand than the vague notion of _okay_.

Harry nodded before his body sagged again.

“Good,” Louis said. He tapped Harry on the cheek again and stood up.

Harry’s bum was still in the perfect position for what he wanted to do next. The restraints tying his legs down kept his thighs spread and it was a perfect fit for Louis. He uncapped the lube and poured some out onto his fingers before he turned the bottle over and let it drizzle onto the crease of Harry’s arse.

Prepping him was easy, since Harry was so relaxed. He opened up beautifully under Louis’ fingers, just like Louis always witnessed.

The man loved to be fucked. Louis was going to enjoy indulging.

He pulled his fingers away from his arse and fumbled with the condom. Actually fucking in public wasn’t _his thing_ exactly, and he definitely didn’t want to glance at the crowd that was about to watch him get his rocks off, but the idea of it being Harry he was inside of kept him hard as he rolled the condom on.

He didn’t pull his jeans the whole way down. He barely pushed them down at all, hoping to rub them against Harry’s tender skin as much as possible. He admired the way Harry’s skin goose pimpled up at the friction as he started to sink inside him.

The slide of his cock into Harry’s bum was easy, and he groaned as he bottomed out with ease. From there it was a punishing pace. His hips slapped against Harry’s bum and thighs, the jean fabric scrapping them as Louis bruised his soft hips with his grip. The ball gag stopped most of the noise Harry was making, and the crowd around them drowned out the rest, but Louis didn’t care. He could imagine how good Harry sounded, moaning and choking around the ball in his mouth.

That would be his cock soon.

Yeah that’s what Louis planned to do next. And then he’d probably move onto the nipple clamps he’d spied on the tray.

He had all night after all, and he planned to make the most of it.


	9. Nipple Play

Harriet probably should have worn a thicker shirt, or maybe a bra, because you could see her nipple very clearly through the thin white button up she’d decided to wear to the birthday party she’d been invited to. This was doubly so after she’d been shoved into the water by Niall in a playful game. Her shirt was soaked through now, completely translucent, and Harry decided she’d just sit in the pool, waiting to die than have to deal with _the situation._

You see the party was for two of her students, twins Doris and Ernest. She’d been invited by their mom, along with the entire school, to their party because “the more the merrier”. Harry wasn’t _technically_ their teacher, she ran the afterschool program they were part of, but it all fell under the same umbrella.

Needless to say, Harry definitely should have rethought her life choices, but here she was, in the water, hoping no one noticed the fact she was practically naked.

_Fucking great._

“Everything good down there?”

Harry looked over to see Doris and Ernest’s eldest sister swimming up to her. The Deakin house had a large pool and she was currently hiding in the deeper end, away from where the children were playing. Apparently older sisters had no fear of coming here.

Harry had met Louise a few times when she picked up the twins from school, but this was probably the most they’ve spoken in a casual setting. “Yeah, yeah, just got tossed in the pool.”

She could see that Louise had a proper bathing suit on as she swam closer to Harry. Harry ducked down further, hoping Lou wouldn’t notice.

No such luck because a moment later Lou was cackling. “You’re practically naked!”

Harry felt her cheeks light up and she looked around. No one was paying attention to them. “Hush!”

“Not your smartest move wearing a white shirt to a pool party huh?” Louise was grinning as she circled Harry.

“I was just- It’s really warm today and I didn’t expect to go into the water or get wet.”

Louise was nodding, but it was obvious she was mocking Harry. “I too do not intend to get wet when I go out.”

Harry couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Here, I’ll sneak you up to my room and give you a change of shirt.”

Before Harry could say anything Louise was swimming to the side and pulling herself up and out of the pool. Harry’s cheeks flushed as she saw the way Lou’s bum looked in her brief cut bottoms. She licked her lips and Lou turned to the side, and god she was going to hell. Louise was being an angel saving her some embarrassment and Harry was here lusting after her. 

Lou came back to the side of the pool with a towel and gestured for Harry to swim over. It was quick getting out of the pool and Lou putting the towel over Harry’s shoulders, tucking the ends down to hide her very visible, very hard nipples.

If Harry wasn’t panicking she’d have given more focus to the way Lou’s hands seemed to drift around her breasts as she laid the towel down.

They made their way passed the party, with Lou holding Harry’s wrist as she pulled her upstairs. Harry’s blood was rushing in her ear as they finally made it to Louise’s bedroom, with the door shut.

“The mess is all Lottie. She’s taken over since I moved out.” Lou said as she went to her closet.

Harry looked around. The room was small, tucked away on the third floor of the house instead of with what she assumed were the other bedrooms. There was only one bed, which meant Louise didn’t have to share. Makeup cluttered all of the surfaces and considering Harry had never seen Louise wearing bright eyeshadow she had to assume the makeup was Lottie’s.

“Here,” Lou said as she turned around, holding out soft looking clothes. 

Harry sighed, pulling the towel away as she grabbed the clothes. “Thanks. You’re a lifesaver. I don’t know how to repay you.”

Louise didn’t say anything and Harry had to wonder why. And then she saw that Louise was staring. 

She looked down. The fabric of her shirt was clinging to her skin, accentuating her round breasts. Her areolas and nipples were prominent from the cold and the water.

She swallowed and looked back at Lou who was still staring. She took a deep breath and felt the way her shirt constricted against her breasts. She brought her hands up to the buttons of her shirt and started to undo them.

There was a crash and Harry looked up in time to see Louise had _fallen over_. She froze mid-unbutton.

“Uh.”

“Shit. Sorry. I should just let you change in peace,” Lou was saying, fumbling to stand back up from the pile of clothes she had landed in.

It took Harry a moment to collect herself enough to take a step closer to Louise. “You could. Or. You could keep watching me.” She popped another button of the shirt, exposing more of the swell of her breasts.

She was close enough that she saw Lou swallow as she righted herself. Harry undid another button, and then another, and then her shirt was completely off.

She stood in front of Lou.

“You’re _really_ pretty,” Lou said.

Harry tucked her hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

“And you have _really_ nice tits.” Harry blushed. “And I really just want to…” Harry watched as Louise’s hand came up and cupped one of her breasts, brazen in the act.

Harry held her breath as Louise thumbed over her nipple and then it was impossible to stay quiet. She moaned and bit her lip like that would help. She saw the way Louise’s eyes darkened.

“You’re sensitive.”

Harry nodded. “They _hurt_.”

Lou pressed her thumb down against the hardness of her nipple and it sent a shock through Harry’s body, right down to her clit. Her entire body throbbed for more.

“You can be louder,” Lou practically breathed out as she shifted her hand to pinch Harry’s nipple. “No one can hear us up here.”

Harry gasped and practically folded forward from the pleasure of the pinch. “You do this a lot?”

“Get to fondle hot teachers in my childhood bedroom? Nah not really.” She said it casually. As if she wasn’t rolling Harry’s nipple expertly in her fingers, making her see stars.

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry cursed, grabbing hold of Lou’s other hand to bring it to her neglected breast. 

Instead of pinching that nipple too Lou just cupped her tit and gave it a firm squeeze before she ducked her head down. Harry felt her cunt practically spasm as her lips wrapped around her nipple and she wanted more.

She let go of Lou’s hand to shove her fingers into her shorts, curling up against her clit.

Lou moaned around her nipple, shifting them towards the bed.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed as they tumbled into the bed. 

“Shit you’re so hot,” Lou answered as she let go of Harry’s nipples for a moment. She hovered over Harry, just admiring her bare breasts.

Harry looked up at her, with her cute pixie cut, and beautiful blue eyes, and the damn bikini top hiding her own tits from her. “So are you,” she said, before she grabbed hold of the straps of Lou’s bikini top and pulled it off of her.

Her breasts came free, small and perky, with tight pink nipples that Harry practically lunged for. Until she was _stopped_.

Lou tsked, grabbing her shoulders. “Oh no. I’m not done with you yet. Get that hand back in your panties and get yourself off while I suck on your nipples.”

Harry stared at her as she dipped down, mouth open.

Well. How could she say no to that?


	10. Public Sex

There were two things everyone in their friends group knew about Harry and Louis. One: Harry was always in Louis’ lap. Be it a common room couch, or the kitchen table, or hell, them studying together, Harry would find his way into Louis’ lap. 

Two: sometimes Harry wore a skirt. He would tell anyone who looked at him strange that he liked the freedom a skirt gave him, so easy to slip on in the morning when he was half asleep and rushing. The swish swish swish sound that skirts made was an added bonus and their friends often saw Harry playing with the hem of his skirt.

These were two facts that were not related in their friends’ minds, which worked to the benefit of Harry and Louis because it allowed for this:

Saturday movie night in the communal living room of the flat six of them shared, the lights low as an action movie played, everyone curled together in some manner, Harry in Louis’ lap, a blanket covering them because it was getting cold with fall in full force.

And under the blanket?

Well Louis had hitched up Harry’s skirt enough to fondle his bare bum because that was another fact. When Harry wore skirts, he was _normally_ not wearing pants until them. The skirt was meant for all the things Harry told his friends they were for, but they were something else. 

They were a signal for Louis: I’m easy, I’m horny, play with me. 

And that’s what Louis did. He’d brush his hand at the hem of Harry’s skirt, tickling his thighs. If they were sitting down Louis would get braver, going higher. He’d touch the inside of Harry’s thighs until he’d spread his legs and allow Louis to _touch him_.

Harry loved when Louis touched his bare cock under his skirt in front of people. No one ever seemed to notice it, mostly because they kept it under tables, and Harry had gotten very good at his poker face. He loved it even more when Louis got him in his lap in a skirt, and was able to grope his bum.

One memorable time Harry had worn a plug and he’d surprised Louis when he went into finger him during a picnic.

Tonight Louis seemed to have felt braver in the dark. He’d started the movie by just groping Harry’s bum, getting his cock hard. As the action picked up Louis had slid a lubed finger inside Harry, shocking him. He shocked Harry even more when he pulled his dick out, right there on the couch, in the middle of their friends, and rubbed it against Harry’s bum.

His hole was wet with lube and Louis’ cock was just… there, grinding lazily, and Harry had never felt so dirty in his _life_.

They were sharing the couch with Liam for fuck’s sake! If he just turned his head he’d get an eyeful of Louis sliding his dick against the crease of Harry’s arse. But no one was watching them.

Harry stroked his cock under the blanket, timing his moan with an explosion. His thighs were starting to burn and he leaned back just a bit, feeling the blunt pressure of Louis’ cock head against his hole.

Could they get away with this? They’d never been _this_ brazen before. Getting fingered during a picnic, or getting fucked with his skirt pushed up in a club bathroom were one thing. Sure Harry had given Louis a blowie once while everyone else cooked dinner by pretending to be asleep, but that had involved him under a blanket, not moving. Here he was sitting straight up, clearly in an uncomfortable position as he pushed his bum back against Louis’ dick.

Another explosion happened on screen and the room lit up in white light. Louis seemed to think that was the perfect moment to fuck into him.

Harry swore and covered his mouth with his hands. Liam leaned forward and flicked Perrie’s ear and she looked back.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him all the way back so their hips were flush together.

Perrie turned back around and Liam leaned back.

Harry felt the blanket fall off of his lap, exposing the tops of his thighs. His skirt today wasn’t long, and it was currently tented by his own cock. He rolled his hips, looked at the television, and then stroked his cock, pushing the skirt entirely up. It exposed him to the full room, even if no one else was watching, and he had to contain his moan.

Louis was fucking him at a brutally steady pace, just slow enough not to rattle the couch or knock against Leigh-Anne who was curled up right by Louis’ knee. It was pointed though, with every few strokes knocking right against his prostate, making him see stars.

Harry was so close to coming and he frantically pulled the blanket back up to catch any of his come. Otherwise he probably would shoot it all over one of his friends and that would be hard to explain away.

Louis held him flush against him as he came as well, wet pulses that Harry could feel inside him, starting to leak out. He felt wet and messy and so good, even as his cock rubbed against the wet fabric of his skirt.

The action scene was wrapping up as Louis gingerly lifted him off his cock and shifted him in his arms. Harry clenched his hole tight but he could still feel Louis’ come leaking out of him.

“I’m leaking,” Harry whispered against Louis’ ear and he shuddered when he felt Louis brush his fingers against his hole.

Louis moaned at the wetness he felt. “Yeah you are. Dirty boy.”

“How am I gonna get back to our room without people seeing?”

“Dunno baby. Guess you’ll find out.” Louis’ voice sounded wicked and it made Harry’s spent dick twitch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimer: don't have sex in front of your friends. It's rude. Don't involve others in your kink games unless given express permission.


	11. Roleplay

Harry opened the door to the restaurant Louise had picked out for their date. It was one of those dime a dozen casual chain restaurants. The host greeted her cheerily and Harry smiled.

“Hi, I’m meeting someone?”

“Oh you can look around for them!” It was just after lunch time and so the place was just emptying out.

Harry thanked her and began her quest of searching through the booths to find Louise. It only took her through two aisles before she spotted her, sitting at a table, with a water already in front of her. Harry took in her light purple sundress and cocked her head to the side. It was going to be like that then. She grinned, pleased, as she approached the table. 

“Hey, I’m not late am I?” Harry asked as she slid in next to Lou instead of across from her.

The other girl startled but smiled tentatively as she looked at Harry. “No, no. I’m early.”

Harry leaned in to kiss her hello and she shyly ducked away so Harry’s lips brushed her cheek. Harry pulled back, smiling, but a little confused.

She took another look at Lou, as she tried to tuck her short hair behind her ear.

“Sorry. Uh. First date jitters,” Lou said.

“Right,” Harry said, understanding. “It’s no problem.”

“Especially since, you know,” Lou was circling her straw in her glass of water, not looking at Harry.

“I know?” Harry made sure to use her soft, caring voice.

“Don’t make me say it,” Lou said, and she jolted when Harry put her hand on her bare knee. She looked down and then looked at Harry. Harry watched as she shifted, moving Harry’s hand but not enough to jostle it from her knee. “This is just new to me. Out on a date- _lunch date_ with a girl.”

_Oh._

Harry couldn’t help the way her smile turned a bit wicked. Louise shifted. Harry’s hand shifted a bit higher and she squeezed her thigh. “It’s no different than dating a boy.”

Lou snorted and it was cute. “Boys usually sit across from me.”

Harry gestured to the empty seat across from them. “That’s where our purses go.”

That brought another laugh from Lou and it was nice to see her relaxing. Harry stroked the top of her thigh, even as the waitress came by and took their drink and food orders.

From there conversation came halted. Lou told Harry a bit about moving to the new city, her job, and a bit about how it had all come to be. Harry for her part spent the time being a good listener while slowly and meticulously inching up Lou’s thigh, under her skirt.

The waitress brought out their drinks and Harry knew now was a good time to test the waters. So far Louise had seemed comfortable with the way she was touching her. Harry wondered if she’d be a bit more open to _more_.

She moved her hand down, fingers drumming over Lou’s skin until she hit the hem of her panties. For Harry the noise in the restaurant was just a low buzz, something in the background as she focused entirely on the way Lou was reacting.

Harry watched as Lou’s eyes went wide and she seemed to hesitate, unsure if she should stop Harry or not.

“What are?” Lou finally asked after licking her lips.

“You wanna know one of the best things about being with another girl?” Harry asked as she slipped a finger under the Lou’s panties, feeling the softness of the sprinkling of hair down there.

Lou let out a shuddered breath and seemed to decide that she wanted to spread her legs. “What?”

“We can be filthy as we want in public and no one is the wiser. People think we’re just being pals.” Harry whispered it in her ear right as she got her fingers comfortably inside Lou’s panties.

Lou’s eyes were wide and she let out the most beautiful little “oh” sound.

It was true what Harry was saying. No one would pay them any mind as she started to tentatively touch Lou’s cunt, testing out her sensitivity. Wouldn’t do to just start hammering away at her if she was a hair trigger.

Harry enjoyed exploring with her fingers, even though she wished she could see what she was touching. She leaned against Lou’s ear and told her as much, delighting in the way she flushed bright red.

_Fuck, Lou was wet._ Harry kept her eyes on Lou’s face as she rubbed two fingers over her slit. 

“No one’s ever done this before to you?” She asked as she finally dipped her finger inside her. 

Lou shook her head before she looked away. Her thighs clenched around Harry’s fingers. “I told you. I ju-just discovered-“

Ah yes, right, this was her first date. Harry circled her clit with her thumb, adding just enough pressure to make Lou shudder.

“Does it feel good?” Lou nodded quickly as she grabbed hold of Harry’s wrist to keep it in place. “You like what I’m doing?” Lou nodded again. “Is this how you touch yourself?”

That got her looking back at Harry, wide eyed. It would be so easy to lean over and kiss her, filthy, with tongue, but no. That would draw attention to what she was doing to poor, innocent Louise’s cunt.

Instead Harry just smiled her winning smile, the one with the dimples. “Is it?”

“I, a little harder,” Lou instructed and Harry was happy to follow the instruction.

She had two fingers buried inside her now, curled up and looking for-

Lou moaned loud enough that she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

There it was.

Harry did it again just to get her to make the noise again. She could do this all afternoon.

“Who’s fucking you?” Harry whispered in her ear. She flicked Lou’s clit as she continued to press down on that spot she just knew would make her see stars as she came.

“You are,” Lou moaned.

“And who am I?” Harry asked. She bit her ear, fucking her fingers faster. Lou didn’t answer and Harry leaned forward to look at her face. Lou looked lost in lust. “Who am I?” Harry asked again.

“I?” She seemed confused, lost in the edges of her orgasm.

Harry dropped her voice low. “I’m daddy. And this is daddy’s cunt.”

“D-daddy,” Lou practically squeaked as she clenched around Harry’s fingers and then there was a gush.

Harry felt her own cunt clench in sympathy pleasure. She kissed right below the ear. “That’s right.”

Her fingers slipped out of Louise’s cunt and she pulled them up to her mouth, sucking them clean. Lou was breathing hard next to her. Harry laughed.

“You good babe?”

Lou turned and looked at her. The wide eyed innocence was gone. “Bathroom. Now.”

Harry was more than willing to follow her, passing their waitress who was bringing their food. Lou pushed the door to the bathroom open and checked the stalls before dragging Harry into one and kissing her, deeply and soundly.

Harry wrapped her arms around her for a moment before Lou broke free.

“I can’t believe you,” she said as she pulled off her panties and casually tossed them in the bin. “Fucking soaked that damn bench.”

Harry was grinning. “Daddy make you wet?”

If looks could kill her fiance would be a murderer. She lifted her dress up to expose herself to Harry. “Get on your knees and clean me up.”

Harry was more than happy to comply, fitting herself in between Lou’s thighs, eager and ready to taste her. “Don’t mind if I do. Love a good appetizer before my meal.”

Lou grabbed her by her hair and held her tightly by the curls. “No. Your game’s over. It’s my rules now, and I’m not letting you come up for air until I’m done with you.”

And then she pulled Harry’s face right into her sweet, wet pussy.


	12. Service Kink

Harry sucked some mayo off his thumb as he finished making Louis’ lunch. He could hear Louis chatting with some people over chat in the living room and he smiled to himself as he picked up the plate.

The mess of voices got louder as Harry went into their living room. Louis usually played with a group of five other guys to fill out the team in Overwatch so the chat always got chaotic, especially when Louis let it play over the VR microphone instead of his headset. 

“No we’re running Junkenstein for Oli,” Louis was saying as Harry crossed in front of him to put the plate down, though he trailed off as he registered that Harry was in the room. Naked. 

Harry grinned at him and winked.

Louis fish mouthed for a moment and it was always validating that he could still get his husband to react like this just to his naked body.

“Did you cook in that?” Louis mouthed at him. The lads were still talking over the tv speakers.

Harry twirled, showing off his body. He hadn’t done anything special with it.

“Hey face fucker,” Nizam called over the chat. “You still with us?”

Louis jolted from where he was still staring at Harry and he glared at the tv as if it were actually his friend. “Sorry, H came in and dropped off food.”

“Hello,” Harry said, grinning as he approached the couch, and Louis.

He saw the way Louis visibly swallowed, even as his friends greeted Harry.

Harry got to his knees in a mostly graceful movement and before Louis could do anything to stop him he’d pulled the waistband of his joggers down.

“What did the wife make for you?” Someone asked, Harry wasn’t paying enough attention to know who it was since his mind was starting to buzz with the thrill of what he had planned.

“I made him a fancy burger,” Harry said, practical as could be, as if he weren’t about to lean down and put Louis’ soft dick in his mouth.

There was a chorus of cheers and banter as Harry wrapped his lips around Louis’ cock. He let his tongue roll against it, feeling the way it was starting to get hard just from this. His goal wasn’t to start a full blowjob though.

“We doing this?” Someone asked and everyone agreed.

Harry felt Louis shift until he was resting his hands and controller on Harry’s back. The noise of the chat took over the room as Harry sat there with Louis’ cock in his mouth.

He closed his eyes and let the entire experience wash over him. Sometimes he liked the thrill of getting a sneaky blowjob in while Louis was trying to play with his friends. Other times it gave him a nice buzz to just do this: be on his knees, letting his mouth be full, while Louis overall ignored him.

There was something nice about being of such a service to Louis.


	13. Collars

“Can I help you find anything?”

Louis looked up from where he was staring at the display case full of d-ring collars. It was Harry, his favorite associate at the indie porn shop he frequented. He liked Harry the most because he was friendly and knowledgeable about most kinks, and Louis had yet to see anything phase him.

Louis looked back at the collars and sighed. He felt Harry approach him and go to open the display.

“Looking to get a good collar for your sub?” Harry had this way of sounding engaged even when his voice was monotone.

“No, no. I’m just… confused I guess.”

Harry’s hand stilled on the glass and he looked back at Louis. “Confused? About collars?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t get them.”

“You don’t….get them?” Harry repeated. “I don’t mean to sound rude but it’s basic bitch bdsm why people get wet for collaring.”

Louis snorted. “Shut up. I get _that_ aspect of it. I just don’t get why d-rings are as popular as they are.”

Harry stared at him and after a moment he reached in and took one of the collars off the display. “I can show you if you’d like?”

“Show me?” Louis asked, taking a step back as Harry approached him.

His eyes were on the way Harry’s fingers were undoing the buckle of the collar he’d picked out. Harry had nice long fingers, and they seemed… dexterous… deft in the way they opened the collar up.

“Why people like them specifically,” Harry said, gesturing with the collar at him. “Here, lemme put it on you.”

Louis touched his throat, swallowing at the idea. “H, you know that’s not really-“ he sighed at the way Harry’s lower lip popped out and he dropped his hand. “Sure. Show me. My safe word is kazoo.”

Harry’s nose wrinkled at that but he kept quiet as he put the collar on Louis, staying in his space as he buckled Louis in. Louis felt like he was being choked, even though Harry hadn’t let it be too tight.

Harry dropped his hands down to Louis’ shoulders and looked him in the eye. Louis let out a breath as he held the eye contact with Harry. He had always kinda assumed Harry preferred to play sub based on how he’d talked about his own experiences, but the look he was giving Louis in this moment made him reevaluate that train of thought.

Harry moved slowly, deliberately, as he took his hand off of Louis’ shoulder and hooked a finger inside the D-ring. He gave Louis a sharp tug fully into his space, their faces a hair widths apart.

“You see,” Harry said, in his slow molasses voice, “the ring allows me to have control over your movements.”

Louis tried to lean forward just to challenge him but he was met with Harry’s knuckle digging to his throat, causing him to choke. 

“Uh uh,” Harry said. “On my terms.”

He moved Louis around by the collar, walking backwards and then forwards. He dodged every attempt Louis made to challenge him with a firm finger in the collar.

“Do you understand now?” Harry asked when he finally had Louis panting (and how had _that_ happened?)

Louis shrugged and he was reprimanded with a tug on the collar.

“Use your words.”

“Yes. I get it now.”

Harry nodded and he looked pleased. And then he leaned down and gave Louis a quick peck on the lips. “Good boy.”

He then stepped away after removing the collar, leaving Louis dazed in the middle of the store. 

“I’ll ring you out,” Harry called from near the front of the store.

Louis blinked. “What?” His brain was finally catching up and he needed to adjust his jeans before he could follow Harry.

“For the collar!”

“But I don’t want…” he trailed off as he reached the register and saw the way Harry was looking at him. _Right._

Louis reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet.


	14. Piercing

“Got the room all set up for you, babe,” Lou said as Harry glided past her and towards the typical room Lou worked in. She’d been coming to Lou’s shop for her last handful of pieces. Lou did beautiful work, truly intricate designs that seemed to flow like water, though Harry also enjoyed some of her nonsensical tattoos, such as the stick figure Lou had poke-sticked onto her arm when she was a teenager.

Today would be a little bit different though. Today she was getting a piercing. Lou had suggested it the last time Harry had come in to finish up the ship on her bicep.

“You’ve got such pretty nipples, Hazza,” she had said, pulling away from working so she could instead give one of them a nice pinch.

Harry, lost in a pain kink induced brain fuzz, had let out a positively pornographic moan at the sensation and Lou’s grin turned absolutely filthy.

“Yeah, we definitely need to get you pierced, babe. Bonus for the fact you’ll look hot, I bet you’ll really enjoy it.”

And so here Harry was, going to get her nipples pierced because her hot tattoo artist-possible fuck buddy suggested it. As all good life choices were meant to be made.

She was admiring the art on the wall as Lou fiddled around behind her. Harry didn’t know how much prep she needed to do for a piercing, but she was fine waiting.

“Hazza,” Lou finally called, and Harry turned around.

And promptly swallowed her tongue at the sight that greeted her.

Lou was sat in the cushioned chair she kept in her room for observers, her table with her tools next to her, and a thick dildo standing proudly up from her lap.

“Hop on up,” Lou said. She patted her knee.

“You want me to?” Harry’s brain stuttered out. “While you?”

“Piercing your nips is an up close and personal thing. Best that I get a good look at them.”

Harry squeaked. “But I’m wearing trousers.”

“Better take them off then shouldn’t you.” And then Lou fucking stroked the damn dildo as if it were a part of her.

Harry practically tripped over herself getting out of her trousers and pants. Her brain didn’t catch up to the fact that none of the rooms in the shop had doors until she was climbing up into Lou’s lap and raising herself up over the head of the cock. She looked back at the wide open space that was not a door, where anyone passing by would have a pretty fantastic view of her bare bum.

Lou gave her hip a pat. “Eyes on me, babe. We’re all alone here.” Harry turned back to look at her, looking so fucking smug as she leaned back in her chair. “There’s my good girl. Now just sink down, there we go, knew you could take my dick.”

Harry bit her lower lip as she lowered herself onto the dildo. It felt impossibly thick, and she needed to shimmy herself up and down to truly get it to slide the whole way inside her. She tried to keep her eyes open, maintaining eye contact with Lou, but it was _so hard_. She closed her eyes and let out a moan.

She was so absorbed in the feeling she didn’t even feel Lou’s hands move until her shirt was lifted up, and the skin of her breasts were exposed to the cold air. Harry’s eyes popped open.

Right, yeah. There was that whole piercing thing that was going to happen.

Not that she could remember that when this was happening.

“There we go,” Lou squeezed the meat of her tit before wrapping her mouth around Harry’s nipple. She sucked on it until it was impossibly hard and Harry was squirming in her lap.

“Fuck,” Harry whined. “That wasn’t fair.”

It especially wasn’t fair the way Lou suddenly switched to clinical as she turned to the tools. Harry was naked in her damn lap with her cock inside her, and Lou was too busy focusing on unpackaging the sterile needle, nipple bars, and damn alcohol wipe to pay her any mind. And even with her _ignoring Harry_ , she was still so fucking hot.

Not fair.

Lou swiped the alcohol wipe over Harry’s hard nipple and then glanced up at her.

“You’re gonna feel a little pinch. Probably for the best if you just… ride with the feeling.”

Harry had to resist the urge to wrap her hands around Lou’s neck. “Only a little pinch?”

Lou rolled her eyes, all fond. “Brat.”

And then she cupped Harry’s tit, gave it a little squeeze just to get the nipple taunt, before she slid the needle through her skin.

“Oh fuck,” Harry cursed as the needle pierced her sensitive skin. She sunk the whole way down onto the cock, grinding herself against it to get as much pleasure as possible. 

It sent a spark all the way down her spine as she tossed her head back, moaning loud enough that if they hadn’t been alone people would have definitely come and check on her. She barely registered the sensation of Lou putting the bar through her nipple, and screwing it in. Her hand dropped down to her clit, rubbing herself off as she tried to fuck herself more on Lou’s cock.

“Settle, babe. Gotta do the next one and then you can do whatever you want to me, okay?”

Lou’s voice sounded far off but it was enough that Harry followed her instructions. She saw stars as her other nipple was pierced, and tears came to her eyes from how hard she was biting her lip to try and contain herself.

“That’s it,” Lou muttered leaning back after she was done. Like she was able to enjoy the view. “Ride me. Get my lap soaked.”

Harry wanted to responded with something witty but instead she just let herself follow Lou’s instructions and started to ride her. The way gravity tugged on her poor nipples as she bounced up and down caused her to moan in pleasure.

“Ah ah, no touching,” Lou commanded right as she grabbed both of Harry’s wrists. “They’re freshly pierced babe. Gotta leave them alone for a bit.”

Harry whined. “But…”

“Put your hand back on that pretty clit of yours and give me another orgasm.”

So that’s what Harry did.


	15. Impact Play

They called her Ice Queen behind her back. The braver ones called her a Frigid Bitch. Louise didn’t pay much mind to either of the names, or the people who called her it, as she had a fashion magazine to run.

She looked up from her computer screen to the door when it opened and frowned when her personal assistant, Harriet, walked in. She muted the call she was on and watched as Harriet walked over to the bookshelf Louise had stacked full of references people could use for inspiration. Harriet had been working for her just shy of nine years now, getting hired on fresh out of university off of a rather stellar internship with one of Louise’s junior editors. Louise had snatched her up for herself when she reviewed her credentials, instead of letting Harriet flounder and be wasted elsewhere.

Louise tilted her head to the side as she watched Harriet move, tracking her movements from the top down. She was wearing a white blouse that she’d buttoned all the way up to her neck and accessorized with a black and white patterned pussy bow. She’d tucked the blouse into the mint green flowy trousers she was wearing, and seemed to have finished off the look with some shiny black heels.

She looked competent, well put together. But there was something wrong.

“Harriet,” Louise said over the people still chatting away, unaware she was no longer listening. “What are you wearing?”

Harriet paused from where she was reaching to grab a coffee table book that had made its way up to the top shelf and looked down at her outfit. She frowned as she fingered the pussy bow around her neck. “Alessandro sent you a box of the newest Gucci line to review. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I took some pieces.”

“It’s Wednesday,” Louise said simply, watching for the moment Harriet understood what she was saying. Harriet’s brow furrowed, and Louise gave her one more moment to figure it out before she sighed. She pushed herself back from her desk and stood up. “You’re not allowed to wear trousers on Wednesday’s, dear.”

Harriet’s eyes went wide and they snapped over to Louise. “I- I must have lost track of the days. I was working late last night and didn’t plug in my phone so I couldn’t check the day this morning, and you left early-”

“And you’d just gotten your dressing privileges back, didn’t you?” Louise pulled her square rim glasses from her face and tucked them into her jacket pocket. “I suppose we’ll need to revisit that. You know I hate having to waste my time picking out your outfits every morning.” She clicked the mute button on her speaker to unmute the call. “I just had something come up,” she said, cutting into the conversation. “I’m going to have to drop out of the call to fix it. Liam if you could just send me the memos from the meeting that would be appreciated.” She hung up before anyone could respond.

Harriet was still standing there, clutching the book she’d pulled from the shelf. Louise sighed. “I really don’t have all day, Harriet. Come here behind my desk and take off those ridiculous trousers.”

“But,” Harriet said, ever as she shuffled her way across Louise’s office to get behind the desk. Her hands went to her trouser’s buttons and she undid them, letting them fall down her legs to the floor.

“Turn around, God Harriet, I told you, I don’t have all day. This isn’t your first time getting punished and with the mess you’re making of yourself I really doubt it will be your last.”

Harriet turned around and leaned over Louise’s desk. It made for a spectacular view, her perky little bum covered by the pale green cotton of her panties, giving way to long, long legs helped by those delicious heels she was wearing. Louise sighed, looking around for something to spank Harriet with. She didn’t have her paddle in her office anymore, which was clearly a mistake.

“Your underwear needs to be off _now_ ,” Louise snapped. Her emails were beginning to pile up.

Harriet stood up just enough to push her panties down and then leaned back into position. Louise looked her over and finally gave a smile, even though Harriet couldn’t see it.

“Well at least you did one thing right,” she said as she admired the plug still nestled inside Harriet’s bum. The end was the same shade as Harriet’s eyes, emerald green and sparkling. Louise had asked her to wear it all week in preparation for their flight to Milan over the weekend. If Harriet had been good and followed the order Louise had promised her she’d get a reward on the flight. They were flying private after all.

“It really was just a mistake,” Harriet said.

“Do you remember why I implemented the Wednesday dress code for you?” Louise said instead of acknowledging her.

Harriet was silent, and that was answer enough.

“Scatter brain,” Louise sighed. “They’re rules for you to follow that don’t have any _truly real_ consequences. If you don’t follow them you won’t cause a deadline to be missed, or a client to be upset, or an on loan garment to be caught on fire,” she could see the way Harriet’s shoulders tensed at that reminder. “All you do if you don’t follow my rules is disappoint me. And you disappoint me because you remind me that if you’re this careless with something _unimportant_ than how are you treating your actual work. These are questions that go through my mind.”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” Harriet’s voice was quiet. “I was so focused on my work that I forgot. I’m _sorry_ , mistress.”

She sounded so pathetic and sorry that Louise almost took pity on her. But then the lesson wouldn’t be remembered. “I don’t have my paddle so my hand will have to do.”

Harriet nodded and Louise saw the way her hands clenched in front of her. “I’m ready, mistress.”

“Of course you are. Thirty spanks will do. That’s about as much time as you’ve wasted of my day by messing up. You’ll count them of course.” Louise shifted herself, finding her center of gravity while wearing her own pair of heels, her legs restricted by her pencil skirt.

“Yes, mistress,” Harriet whispered.

The thing about using her hand was that the sound wasn’t as satisfying as Louise liked. It was more of a high pitched strike than a thud.

“One.”

Oh well, at least those time consuming spin classes Harriet insisted on attending paid off. When Louise had first started spanking her, her bum barely jiggled, and now there was a nice amount of give. Her bum wasn’t plump the way Louise remembered her own bum being when she was Harriet’s age, but it was nice. And it took color well.

“Five.”

The other thing about using her hand was Louise couldn’t cover as much surface area as she could with a paddle. She had to angle her strikes a bit more, going from cheek to cheek, up and down, careful when she got to Harriet’s thighs because it could start to hurt unpleasantly.

“Sixteen.”

Harriet was clenching her hands in front of her and Louise had to wonder if the plug was beginning to hurt inside her. She paused, looking at the pink skin before her.

“Hands behind your back.”

Harriet followed the order, and Louise saw the way she winced as she moved, her tight blouse tugging from moving to this position. One of the buttons were probably close to popping off.

_Oh well._

Louise continued, though this time she grabbed hold of Harriet’s wrists with one hand, changing the angle she could spank from.

“Twenty-four.”

Harriet was starting to pant from the spanks. Her body was shaking under Louise’s hands, adrenaline no doubt rushing through her.

She moaned through twenty-seven. Her voice cracked on twenty-eight. Louise saw her start to tear up at twenty-nine, and the tear dropped at thirty.

She landed one final smack on Harriet’s wet cunt, the girl clearly had enjoyed herself despite the punishment, and then stepped away to admire her work. Harriet’s bum was a blushing red, standing out against her creamy pale skin.

“Perfect,” she said simply. “Now under the desk you go.”

Harriet turned and looked at Louise with wide eyes. “What? For how long?”

Louise shrugged off her jacket and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. She had a feeling she’d be getting flushed soon. “The rest of the day I think.”

“But I have the invoices to file!” Despite her verbal protests Harriet went easily down to her knees and under the desk.

“You should have considered that before you forgot dress code,” Louise said, her voice almost cheerful as she sat down and boxed Harriet in. “Fingers to start with dear. You know I like you to warm me up with some clit play before you use your mouth. If you’re good I won’t have to restrain you down there.”

People called her the Ice Queen, and Louise was pretty positive if they knew how she could keep a straight face with her assistant’s tongue was buried inside her they’d realize how true that statement was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine there's a whole verse with this one and it's like Devil Wears Prada but with a 24/7 master/slave relationship between Miranda and Andy.


	16. Dub Con/Rape Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter deals with the **rape fantasy kink**. If that is not your cup of tea feel free to skip it. It is not for everyone and it's a completely stand alone concept so in no way bleeds into any other verse. 
> 
> Practice self care with your reading and don't read shit that triggers you.

Louis tugged against his restraint as he fucked himself back on the dildo he had standing up on his mattress. It had been a pain to set up but the way the orgasm was building inside him it was definitely worth it. He was cruising towards his second orgasm of the night when he swore he heard something slam somewhere in his flat.

His cock twitched as he settled himself down entirely on the dildo and strained his head to try and look back towards the door. He’d left it open, since he had no reason to shut it, living alone. 

The hallway was dark and he frowned.

He must have been hearing things.

Louis pulled himself almost entirely off the fake cock, letting only the head stay inside him. He moaned loudly at the teasing.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Louis jumped, forgetting he was restrained for a moment, as he turned his head around. A man clad entirely in black was leaning casually against the doorframe.

Well, casually except for the way he was cupping his groin.

“Wha-“ Louis twisted his wrist to release one of his wrists and tried to turn around. The dildo was still inside him and it pressed against his prostate, and he couldn’t help himself when he whined instead of talking.

When he opened his eyes from the pleasure the man was much closer, hovering near the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?” Louis asked. He tried to turn his wrist to release his other restraint but the man grabbed his forearm, slamming it down against the headboard.

Louis cried out in surprise. 

“I came for the television and the gaming consoles but it turns out there are better gifts here.” The man had a deep voice and it caused Louis to shudder.

“You can’t,” Louis said as he began to struggle underneath the man. 

It was slowly hitting him. Someone had broken in and he just _had_ to be using his new restraints. He tried to kick with his legs but the burglar easily climbed on top of him, securing him to the bed.

Louis saw white as the damn dildo shoved back inside him at the new position and hit his prostate again.

“Let’s just get you re-restrained,” the man said as he took advantage of Louis’ moment of weakness.

A moment later and he was back to being restrained, except this time on his back, with a stranger on top of him. A stranger who was grinding his fucking erection against Louis’ stomach.

“Such a pretty little gift,” the man was saying.

Louis kept eye contact with him as he tried to turn his wrist, but the man caught his movement. He slapped Louis for his attempt, the sting shocking.

“Don’t fucking try it,” he growled, and then suddenly there was a pocket knife opened with a _shink_. “I didn’t want to do this.” He held the knife up to Louis’ neck and Louis was definitely starting to breathe too heavily. “Here’s how this is gonna go. I’m gonna take advantage of you, and you’re gonna take it like the little slut you seem to be. Capiche?”

Louis spit at the man’s masked face.

He watched as the man slowly blinked before the green eyes that Louis could see narrowed. He reached up and touched the spit, and then looked at his wet fingers.

Louis swallowed, his stomach dropping as he realized he might have made a big mistake.

The man hit him again, this time hard enough to make his eyes water and go bright with dizziness. By the time Louis had recovered the man had moved in between his legs and pulled down his own trousers enough that his cock was out.

“No,” Louis whined, his eyes attached to the stranger’s dick. It was large, thick enough that he knew it would hurt if the man did what he said he was going to do. He tried to scramble away but the man grabbed hold of his thighs, holding him down. “No, no,” he whispered. His hips were fighting against the man’s grasp but he could already tell it was useless.

“Let’s just get rid of this,” the man grabbed the base of the dildo, and after giving an experimental tug-and-thrust he pulled it from Louis’ body. “Gonna replace it with something good, I promise.”

Louis’ body felt achingly empty, and his cock gave a betrayal twitch of excitement when the stranger lined up his dick. Louis took a deep breath and tried to work up the energy to fight again.

“No, no, please don’t,” he kept muttering even as he felt that the man wasn’t stopping.

This was happening. It was happening and he had no control over it.

The man thrust all the way forward, burying himself in Louis’ body like it was a prize to be won.

“So fucking tight,” he muttered, leaning forward to grunt against Louis’ ear. He grabbed hold of Louis’ hips and began a brutal pace.

Louis gasped and then whined again, still trying to beg the man to stop.

He heard him laugh instead. “That’s right. Keep pretending to fight me. Bet if I untied you right now you’d just cling to me harder.”

“No. I don’t want this.”

“Tell me to stop then.”

Louis’ mouth opened and closed but he couldn’t get the words out. Another brutal thrust and all that was punched out of him was a high pitched gasp.

“That’s what I thought,” the man said, laughing again.

He reared up and lifted Louis’ hips up, changing the angle again as he chased his orgasm. Louis’ body surrendered, going limp in his grip. He couldn’t stop this.

_He didn’t want to stop it_ , his mind whispered, like a traitor. If he wanted to stop it he should have fought more.

Louis grabbed hold of the restraints with his hand and used his strength to give a little push back, making sure the next thrust hit his prostate.

The man sounded triumphant above him. “Fucking knew it. Only a needy slut would be in your position.”

Louis shook his head.

“Say it. Say you’re a needy slut. Say it.”

“I’m - I’m a needy slut.” Louis felt himself losing with each word, humiliation welling up on his cheeks.

“Say you wanted this. Tell me you wanted me to hurt you.”

“I wanted it.” Louis’ voice was so quiet. A confession he never wanted to make.

“Tell me I’m gonna make you come.”

“You’re- I’m- I’m- I’m-” Louis couldn’t finish the sentence because he was arching up even further, coming untouched for the second time tonight, this time wrapped around a stranger’s cock instead of his dildo.

The man followed mere moments later, spilling inside him. Distantly Louis realized he hadn’t worn a condom and he waited for the feeling of being dirty to fill him up. The man dropped him back to the bed as he pulled out of him, before he flopped down next to Louis.

They both laid there, catching their breath. Louis blinked a few times, tears coming to his eyes as he felt the come start to leak out of him.

The man shifted next to him, turning on his side as he pulled off his mask and Harry immediately grabbed his chin.

“Shit, I definitely bruised your cheek.”

Louis sniffed, twisting his wrists to unhook himself so he could flop freely onto the bed. He threw his arms around Harry’s neck and let out a sob, all the emotions from the scene rushing through him, feeling cathartic. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Not like we’re going anywhere soon.”

“Still,” Harry said, bundling him up in his arms. “Here, do you need skin to skin contact? Lemme get undressed and we can cuddle.” Harry pulled back enough to give Louis a quick but deep kiss, cupping his cheeks again to look in his eyes. “Green?”

Louis nodded, giving him a watery smile. “So green.”

Harry returned the smile. “Good.”

“Though god your dialogue was bad.”

Harry huffed as he pulled his shift off and shimmied out of his trousers. “I tried okay. And we got there in the end.”

Once they were both naked Louis curled up against his chest and clung to him, feeling safe and loved after a thrilling scene. “We sure did.”


	17. Heat/Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to jaerie for one of the main world building elements of this verse.

The brew that Harry had drank at the altar was starting to affect him. It had been the first thing they had done before exchanging vows, him and his new husband.

The _King_.

Harry fiddled with the cuffs on his shirt, but he was stilled a moment later when his husband laid his hand on his wrist. Harry looked over at him, eyes wide. His husband was looking back at him, and it was such a similar look to how he used to look at Harry, back when they had been children, unaware of what their engagement meant.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, leaning closer to him.

“I think it’s beginning, your grace.” Harry made sure to tack on the honorific. It had been drilled into him over the last decade, to address his future husband - the future _king_ \- with respect.

“For me as well,” Louis said, squeezing his wrist. “I feel more attuned to you, since you’re unclaimed right now.”

“Not for much longer, your grace.”

“Harry,” Louis whispered his name, and it was almost reverent in its tone. “You don’t need to call me that. I’m your husband now.”

Harry shook his head and then seemed to think better of it. He wasn’t supposed to disagree with the king after all. “If that’s what you want.”

Louis huffed, and leaned even closer, his mouth breathing right against Harry’s ear. “Where is the little boy who used to lead me up the tress we were not meant to climb? I miss him.”

Harry shuddered. How could he begin to explain to Louis what the intervening years had been like for him. Once he had begun puberty he had been taken away from the castle, raised safely in isolation so his body would not be spoiled before the wedding. The only contact he had had with the outside world were the brief letters people sent him: his parents, his sister, a handful of school friends, and Louis.

By the end of his schooling only his parents were writing with any regularity. His sister had been married off, and Louis had been too busy taking over new responsibilities to remember his betrothed locked away on some island, safely reaching his maturity date.

“My omega,” Louis said, with just a sprinkling of his alpha voice. “Answer the question.”

The strings that were holding Harry up seemed to be cut at the order and he sagged against Louis’ body. Was it the alpha voice or his oncoming heat? Harry didn’t know. “It’s not proper,” he finally answered. “I have a role to play as your omega, and consort to the crown.”

Harry didn’t know if the chuckle Louis let out was meant to sound this dirty but it made him think things regardless. “And I have no doubt you’ll play it well. Come, we’ll retire to our chambers. I think we’re starting to stink up the room.”

It was awkward leaving when it was obvious everyone knew what they were about to do. The eyes on him made Harry remember his father’s words, before he had handed Harry over to the priest and Louis at the altar.

_Don’t get blood on the sheets._

If he bled after his his heat that meant his body had not accepted his alpha’s seed. He had not completed the one purpose of heat, to fall pregnant.

He could see that message echoed in the eyes of everyone watching him. They wanted to make sure he played his role as the King’s omega. He was meant to give birth. That was his point in life.

It was a lot of pressure to be under, and the anxiety of failure lingered even as his body fell further into his heat.

By the time he and Louis were in their chamber, the door barred so as to appease Louis’ alpha instincts, he was practically dripping with need. They both had drank something to help induce their baser instincts on their wedding night. So that way the consummation of their wedding would insure a successful mating and an heir.

Before Louis could ask anything of him Harry had already stripped down to nothing. He was shaking, standing there completely naked, but when Louis’ eyes landed on him he felt nothing but warm. He could tell Louis’ face was full of desire. He didn’t know if it was for him, or for a warm body, but his heat was telling him it didn’t matter.

“Am I to your liking?” Harry asked. His lessons had gone over some basic phrases he could use to entice his alpha, along with the probable course their first mating would take. It was constantly drilled into his head that he must give in, accept his heat fully.

_You don’t want to get blood on the sheets._

Louis growled, stepping up to him, and wrapped his arms around Harry. “You’ve always been to my liking. I spent so many summers imaging how you’d grown. I pined for you in the time we were apart, my omega.”

Harry swallowed. That wasn’t in line with what he had been told to expect. His alpha wasn’t supposed to remember him, that was why he’d stopped writing.

 _”There is no doubt your alpha will be experienced in mating by the time he takes you,”_ Mother Sarah had said after another rundown of mating, meant to desensitize him to the horrors he would no doubt experience at the hands of a virile alpha male. _”He will know how he wants to take you, how best to breed you, and all you need to do is lie back and allow him what he wishes. After all, that is the only way to assure that your body accepts the mating. You cannot, under any circumstances, allow your body to reject the mating.”_

Louis leaned in and kissed him, a much deeper on than they had shared at the altar. Louis licked into his mouth, no doubt tasting the singular glass of wine Harry had been allowed. One of them groaned, a deep groan in their chest, and it took Harry a moment to realize it had been _him_.

He clung to his alpha, returning the kiss with fervor. It had lit his veins on fire, even more than the heat was doing, and Harry wanted to chase it.

They turned, stumbling back towards the bed. When Harry touched the edge of the mattress he toppled over, splaying out in front of his husband. He only had a moment to look up at Louis before he was climbing on top of him. His pupils were blown, almost completely hiding the blue irises that Harry had enjoyed staring into when they were younger. He cupped Harry’s chin, stroking it with his thumb.

“I have such a beautiful omega,” he said it almost reverently before his nose twitched and he took in a deep breath. “A beautiful omega who smells even better than he looks.”

Harry flushed. He could feel himself starting to get wet and instead of closing his legs in embarrassment, he only opened them up wider, letting his alpha get a better scent.

Louis growled. He sounded pleased at the very least as he looked down at Harry’s body. He swiped a finger between the lips of Harry’s cunt, feeling the wetness there. “Soon that will just be me leaking out of you. Because I pumped you so full of myself.”

Harry whined. His heat addled brain thought that sounded amazing.

“Please alpha,” he begged. He’d broken out in a sweat already and it made him want to cry. “Please fuck me.”

There was another growl and then Louis was on top of him, cock piercing inside him. Harry cried out and clung to his alpha, feeling both satisfied and needy all at once.

And that voice in the back of his mind still whispered, _don’t get blood on the sheets,_ no matter how fast Louis fucked his hips against Harry’s. Because Harry knew, no matter what it felt like, in this moment, his livelihood rested on conceiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol spoiler: this verse will continue in the pregnancy sex chapter


	18. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of the Toy chapter (chapter 7)!

“He’s such a pretty thing, isn’t he?” Louis watched the comments roll in, agreeing with him. He grinned and put his hand on Harry’s lace colored hip.

He had the sub standing at attention facing the camera, his arms tied behind his back. This was their first session together, and Louis had promised his subscribers that they could witness it in a special show (paid of course). He’d been teasing them for the month it had taken to finally set up the in person meeting with Harry, and it had definitely reached a fever pitch within his fans.

They were all excited to see him interact with one of his subs and give them a true demonstration of his domming style.

“Baby,” Louis said, catching one request amongst the wall of text that kept repeating. “The good people want to see your cock. Do you think we can do that for them?” Louis glanced up at Harry’s face and then gave his tummy a little kiss. “Here, I’ll help you push your panties down, since your hands are all tied up.”

He kept one eye on the scrolling comments as he pushed Harry’s panties off his hips, exposed his caged cock.

“ _I’ve been dreaming about that thick dick since you let us see it,_ ” Louis read, grinning. “ _H looks like he could deep throat me._ We’ll have to see if that’s true.” He touched the box that locked up Harry’s cock and grinned. “Now. Let’s get this off of him. He’s been such a good boy for me this month. He sent me pictures of his cage every twice a day just like I told him to. I have them saved in a folder, maybe if you ask nicely I can send you those pictures.” He threw a wink at the camera as he dropped his hand to Harry’s thigh and pet him.

He knew this was probably intense for him, but Harry had practically begged for this first scene to be shown. The idea had been a turn on for him, getting the bug for performance after he’d been included in the show when they’d put the cage on him. He’d agreed to let Louis do and say whatever he wanted all while he just stood there on display.

Louis reached down for his phone to finally key in the code to unlock the cage. He heard it click and Harry let out a shaky sigh just above him. Louis knew he’d have to be gentle because Harry was no doubt _very tender_ after being caged for so long.

The comments were going crazy as he pulled the cage off and exposed Harry’s soft dick to the camera.

“You’re so good, _such a good sub,_ ” Louis whispered, and it was almost entirely just for Harry. He kissed his hip bone as he pet Harry’s upper thigh as he watched him begin to tremble.

It was fascinating to watch how rapidly his cock got hard, a month’s worth of release needing to be let out. Precome was already starting to dribble out the slit and it took a lot of restraint not to lean down and lick it off. That would no doubt send Harry right over the edge and end the show very quickly.

“Daddy,” Harry breathed out.

Louis looked up at him and smiled before looking back at the camera. “Glad you all are enjoying my boy. Yeah, he’s getting wet so fast. He hasn’t come in over a month so I bet he’s going to give us such a big one. Where should I have him come? Should I turn him to the side so you can see him come all over my face and chest? Or do you want him to shoot right at the camera?”

Louis let his fingers dance close to Harry’s cock, teasing him and the viewers. Louis already knew how he was going to make Harry come that first time.

He may play a dom but he was also a come slut, so really, there was only one option.

He turned Harry to the side and got fully to his knees, right in front of Harry. He reached his hand up and gave Harry’s poor cock a stroke. He felt how it twitched and pulsed in his hold and Louis moaned at the weight of it.

“Oh, H, everyone is loving this. They’re loving you. How hot you are, and how good of a sub you are.”

Harry let out a choked sob above him, and Louis didn’t know if it was because of the way he was stroking his cock or because of the words. He liked to believe it was both.

“He _is_ a good sub. Turning to putty in my hands. We’re going to have so much fun together.” Louis gave his hip another kiss as he started to stroke Harry faster. Harry’s hips were starting to arch forward, tiny little movements as he tried to fuck into Louis’ hand. It was probably a good thing Louis had restrained him because there was no way he’d be able to keep his hands to himself.

It really didn’t take that long before the pressure was too built up and Harry needed release. His dick was so heavy, so full, and then-

Louis blinked and his lips were covered in come. He started to stroke a bit faster, letting the mess of come guide him. Another pulse and the come hit his neck, and then his chest.

“Oh fuck,” Harry cried out, and he looked absolutely beautiful with his head thrown back.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Louis kept saying as he stroked Harry through his orgasm. “So beautiful, so perfect. That’s my good sub. Everyone tell H how good he is. He got Daddy all messy just like how I wanted.”

Harry’s knees gave out after the fifth pulse of come and Louis caught him, guiding him back to the bed. He would still be in frame while he cooled down and Louis planned to clean himself off on camera for the viewers. Once Harry was settled down he turned back and did just that, swiping his thumb through the come on his lips and sucking it clean.

“Wow,” Louis said with a grin. “That was perfect, don’t you all think? And it’s only the beginning of our weekend together.”

Behind him Harry let out a moan and it just made Louis smile some more.


	19. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to read tags. This chapter has knife play and also blood (since you know... knife)

Louis was breathing heavily under him, but his eyes were challenging. Harry thought he looked beautiful. It was the way he always fought the submission, even tied up the way he currently was. He never gave it freely, even after all these years. His actions were begging Harry to put him in his place, but Harry still had to earn it.

He pulled the butterfly knife from his pocket and flipped it open. It was light weight but sharp and he grinned as he showed off just how sharp it was with a flick of his wrist. He cut through the thin material of the shirt Louis was wearing.

Louis gasped and the shirt fell apart, exposing his chest. Harry could see the thin red line from where the tip of the knife had kissed his skin. It wasn’t a cut, just some raised skin, but it still made Harry’s mouth water.

“You cut my shirt,” Louis said. His voice was shaking.

“You were being a brat.”

“I liked that shirt. It was my favorite shirt.”

(It wasn’t, Harry was pretty sure. It was just a normal, thin white shirt.)

Still, Harry just grinned. “You should have behaved.”

He lowered the knife, resting the blade against Louis’ collarbone. It was fascinating to watch the way Louis’ breath picked up at the threat of the knife. He dragged the flat of the knife down Louis’ chest, stopping when the blade reached his nipple.

“What would you do?”

He watched the way Louis’ adam’s apple bobbed. “You wouldn’t.” His voice sounded small, like he was starting to maybe think about submission.

“Would I? You’ve been _very_ bad.”

Louis’ eyes were fixed on the knife, the way the sharp edge was right against his hard nipple. He tried to squirm, but Harry rested his weight even heavier on his hips.

“Please don’t,” Louis whispered, and Harry moved the knife, letting the blade just graze the nipple.

Louis’ entire body relaxed and that just made it that much sweeter when Harry switched on, swiping down his chest with light pressure.

Blood welled up on Louis’ chest. This time the thin red line was bright, and Harry couldn’t resist as he leaned down and licked the length of the line.

Louis cried out underneath him, bucking against the restraints. “Again, again, again,” he begged.

Harry smirked and sat back up. “Let’s try something.”

He made a parallel mark, and then connected them in an “H”. Louis moaned at the cuts and threw his head back. He wasn’t watching, and Harry wondered when he’s realize what he was spelling out.

He scooched back and carved an “E” in under the H, closer to Louis’ soft belly. He knew he had to be gentler here, making sure he didn’t cause too much damage. He waffled for a moment, before deciding on “T” over “S” because it drew easier.

It barely showed up with how light his hand was, but it was there enough that when Harry put the knife down and reached over for his phone the mark showed up on the camera. He clicked it, and that got Louis to look at him, and his work.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Louis said.

Harry put the phone to the side and leaned back down to lick a trail of Louis’ blood up. “Yeah it is.”


	20. Pregnancy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Heat/Rut ;)

Louis has been in love with Harry for as long as he could remember. Possibly even before he truly knew what love was. When they were just two young pups blissfully ignorant to why they were allowed to play together when no one was allowed to play with Louis. (Being a future king was a lonely job, Louis had learned, and that went double when his only friend - his betrothed - was taken from him just when he started really needing him.)

The heartache was all in the past though. Right here, right now, this was Louis’ future.

Over the nine months since their wedding Louis had tried to do everything in his power to show Harry how happy he was, how happy _Harry_ made him. The rumble of satisfaction his alpha gave when they finished their heat and rut with a successful conception was a secondary factor in his happiness. It did make his chest puff up in pride when he saw his omega start to get round with their pups.

“At least two,” the midwife had said, pressing down on Harry’s stomach two month after their wedding. The omega leaned down to rest his ear on Harry’s tummy to try and listen to something. “Very probably three, maybe even a fourth. A real litter you have in there.” He lifted his head off and smiled at Harry. “You should be very proud of yourself.”

Harry had blushed and looked down, his hands fiddling over his stomach. “As long as my alpha is happy.”

“So incredibly happy,” Louis had said, nuzzling against Harry’s neck. He had been unable to stop himself from scenting Harry right in front of the midwife. The confirmation that their pups (pups! plural!) were growing safe inside his mate made Louis ecstatic. He would spend his nights with his head on Harry’s belly, feeling their pups move and kick his head, and talking to them, even as Harry fell asleep.

It was when he had his face nuzzled against Harry’s belly that Louis noticed the scent. It was a pleasant vanilla smell, similar to what Harry’s heat had smelled like. It caused Louis to groan and move his head down so his nose was tucked up against Harry’s hip, where the scent was stronger.

“Alpha?” Harry asked, reaching for him. He sounded tired, and it _had_ been a long day. Harry was having trouble walking for long periods, and he got winded even easier. Louis had delegated a lot of his work to other people, deciding to stay with his mate instead of following through with any duties.

“You smell good.”

“You always say that,” Harry said, and Louis smiled when he heard a small hint of fondness. Harry was a cautious omega and mate, shy in how he showed affection. Louis assumed that it was because of his time away, learning how to be a good consort. He had been having fun helping Harry unlearn a lot of what they had taught him.

“It’s because it’s true,” Louis said. “But this is…” he trailed off, nosing lower, against the vee of his hip.

“Alpha,” this time it was a whine, and an accompanying weak slap at his head, trying to stop him. “My grace~”

“Your grace is allowed whatever he wants,” Louis reminded him. Harry swatted at him again and he caught his wrist as he shifted so he was laying between Harry’s thighs. “You smell almost as good as when you’re in heat.”

“Well that’s not possible.”

Louis could not see Harry’s face over the round of his belly, and that also meant that Harry could not see him, or how easy it would be for him to dip down for a taste. The pregnancy had made Harry’s omega cock eternally soft, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t nice to put his mouth around, just to feel the weight of it. Louis had not realized how much he enjoyed that part of a male omega until he had seen Harry spread out beneath him on their wedding night.

His cock had gotten thick and heavy that night, and Louis was excited to experience it again, once Harry had given birth.

Harry whined underneath him, and he rolled on his side. Louis followed him, only removing his mouth when he rubbed his fingers over Harry’s lower lips and found them slick.

That was different. Harry had been wet all the time during his middle months, but these last couple weeks, as the pups’ birth got closer, he had dried up. The midwife had said it was normal, and he would resume production of slick right before the birth-

Which meant-

Louis pulled back from Harry in excitement. “You’re wet.”

“I’m _tired_.”

“I’m going to fuck you.”

Harry groaned, and he cupped his belly. “But how?”

“Here, let’s just get you to your hands and knees,” Louis said, eager and excited.

He’d read all about this part of the process, where the alpha gets to assist their omega to get into labor. It was a gift only truly intune mated pairs got to experience, and the omega’s slick was the first sign of it.

He reached around and helped Harry hold the weight of his belly as he settled in behind him. His cock was already hard from the thought of knotting his omega again, of providing him with relief.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be so good for you.”

“Alpha,” Harry moaned and his fingers tangled with Louis’ as Louis thrust inside him, burying his cock in his warm cunt. “Go slow. Please. The pressure.”

“Shush, shush,” Louis said, giving his fingers a squeeze. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

The sensations running over him were different than anything he had ever experienced: whether during a rut, or just the every mating him and Harry had shared. He felt a buzzing in his head, encouraging him to move full of purpose, though slow. Every thrust was meant for a job, going as deep as he could, pressing against Harry’s insides.

His knot came upon him slowly as well. It wasn’t the immediate swell it normally was. No this time he felt it start as he thrust inside Harry, growing each time he sunk inside him. Harry was mewling underneath him, begging for more, begging for him to be easy.

“Almost there, almost there,” he whispered, leaning over Harry’s back as he popped his knot. He sighed in pleasure, the orgasm coming on in waves. “There we go,” he breathed out. Harry was sobbing underneath him, his grip on Louis’ hand like a vice. Louis used their hands to stroke his belly. He could feel the pups shifting around, and as he moved lower he felt Harry’s stomach seize up under his hands, before releasing. “My omega,” he whispered.

“Please,” Harry begged. “Please don’t stop. I think it’s helping.” Louis shifted his hips, feeling how they were still locked together and Harry let out another cry as he pushed their hands against his belly. “Thank you, thank you alpha.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere,” Louis said. “Gonna fuck you until you can’t stand it anymore.” He was gentle as he rolled them to their side, making sure to be mindful of Harry’s tummy and their tie.

And then he got back to work.


	21. Suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey. You wanna see the art that inspired this chapter? [Click here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1813948) And if you wanna browse more of the art feel free~

Louis had left him alone.

Sure he’d spent time tying Harry up in some beautiful rope work, but after he had hooked Harry up he’d given him a kiss and left. Harry didn’t know how long he’d been alone in their playroom, hanging from the ceiling. He wasn’t even sure what he had done to deserve to be left like this.

“Give me a moment,” Louis had said.

Had it been a moment? Harry didn’t know. He let his head tip back and the blood rushed to it, making him feel dizzy, and high, and giddy all at once. The pearls in his necklace weighed against his chin and they slid down his neck as he lifted his head up to look around. 

Still no Louis.

Harry huffed. The way he was secured he couldn’t spin, not that that was safe to do anyway. All he could do was wait for Louis to return and think.

Usually Louis left him alone for punishment but if this was punishment then Louis would tell him. And besides, he hadn’t done anything to deserve to be punished. So why had Louis left? What was the point?

Was the point to make him wait?

Was the point to get him antsy?

Harry didn’t know and not knowing was starting to drive him mad. He tried to take a breath and calm his heart but it was already off to the races.

What if Louis was proper mad at him? What if he thought Harry had done something he hadn’t? What if this was his way of getting back at Harry?

Or maybe this was going to be a new level of humiliation Louis wanted to try. It wouldn’t be the first time Louis had found a way to orchestrate someone walking in on Harry in a compromising position. He used to do it with Liam and Niall and Zayn all the time in the early days.

This would be extreme of course: Harry hanging from the ceiling, naked barring his necklace and the ropes tying him up. But Harry was sure Louis would be able to find someone willing to walk into their playroom under the guise it was the bathroom.

Probably Oli.

Harry tipped his head back again and let the blood rush all the way up until it took over all the space for thought. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He must have been doing a good job because he didn’t hear the door click. He only realized Louis was back when his hands cupped the back of his head and tipped him forward.

“You with me, love?” Louis asked.

Harry blinked and looked into his eyes. “Hmmmm?” He slurred. He was disorientated, sluggish, like his body needed to catch up.

“I got what we were gonna play with. I didn’t want them sitting in here where I tied you up because I was afraid they’d melt, but now I’m ready to start.”

Harry rolled his head to try and see what Louis was talking about but he was met with a blindfold first.

“What’s your safeword?” Louis asked. 

“Banana,” Harry responded with promptly. 

“Good boy. Now let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) to be continued in a future chapter :)


	22. Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crack and I’m not sorry

Louis was trying to find Harry. Well… more specifically _his_ Harry. There were plenty of Harry’s around - nineteen by the count of Silver Fox LouisTM (the name bestowed on him by a cocky grinned Harry who had whistled when the older, and yes silver haired, Louis had stood up on the bed and done a roll call with the group gathered in the bedroom).

So yes, there were plenty of Harry’s around, but none of them seemed to be _his_ Harry, and he would have liked to find him since you know… this was turning very quickly into an orgy.

Louis didn’t even know how it had started: the orgy that is. He vaguely understood how _this_ had started. There was something about a wormhole, and parallel universes, a rather studious and glasses wearing Harry had said. And then naturally another Louis had yelled out something like “I’d like to stick my worm in your hole” and you know what? Maybe that was how this had started.

Louis wouldn’t even be surprised.

He’d lost track of his Harry when _yet another Harry_ had come over and dragged him off, giggling as he touched his Harry’s short curls.

“You look overdressed.” A Harry with a septum piercing stopped him by grabbing his wrist and Louis paused in looking around the room to look down at the pile at his feet.

He was wearing boxers and nothing else, which yes compared to naked was overdressed.

Louis’ mission could wait. He cocked his hip and gave the septum piercing Harry a grin. “You gonna do something about it?”

He returned the grin and a moment later Louis’ boxers were pulled down, exposing himself to the room. But no one else was really paying attention. They were otherwise occupied.

“Love how pretty your cock is,” septum Harry practically cooed, as he got into position.

Louis’ natural reaction to Harry on his knees (any Harry) was to get hard, so by the time septum Harry had his hand wrapped around his cock Louis was hard enough to be _impressive_.

Septum Harry turned out to also have a tongue piercing, something Louis found out as he stuck his obscenely large tongue out and licked him from root to tip. The ball of the ring rubbed against the vein on his underside and he moaned in pleasure.

At his feet he could vaguely see another one of him getting railed by the glasses Harry but septum Harry pulled his attention back to him when he deep throated his cock. He moaned and gripped his hair, thrusting shallowly.

“That’s right,” he groaned. “Fuck you’re good at this.”

“Mind if I step in?”

Louis opened his eyes and looked down at the voice. It was him - about a decade younger, probably freshly out of the X-Factor. He had empty skin and a lithe form and he was shoving septum Harry to the side so he could get his hands on Louis’ cock.

“Get your own dick,” septum Harry said, but he was grinning, and he practically offered Louis’ cock over to twink Louis.

“I would but pretty sure Haz is monopolizing about six of them,” twink Louis said, gesturing towards the bed where yup there was a similarly aged Harry looking quite content in the middle of a pile.

“Well sharing is caring,” septum Harry said and then Louis had two tongues on each side of his cock. Louis groaned in surprise and he grabbed hold of both of their hair trying to control their pace.

They made eye contact over his dick and then it was almost like they were trying to kiss each other around his fucking dick. His eyes rolled back at the image it made, wet and messy as his cock slid back and forth through their lips. 

He fucked himself close to orgasm and then twink Louis was taking over, deep throating him and fucking swallowing like a pro. Septum Harry whistled in approval as he grabbed hold of a bottle of lube.

“Hey prude Louis,” septum Harry said, stroking his cock with the lube. It took Louis a moment to realize he was referring to him and he was _offended_. “Think you can get hard again so we can double team this talented twink?” He winked at twink Louis who flushed in excitement.

Louis swallowed. He supposed he could always find his Harry later. He had other things to attend to.


	23. Lactation Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of heat/rut and pregnancy sex, because what are either of those kinks without the third part :)

Harry curled up in the blankets of his bed. With all three of the pups weaned from their nighttime feeding he was able to let their nanny stay with them while he slept in his bed, peaceful for the first time since their birth. It had gone against his instincts the first night, especially because there was no place within the castle that Harry was unable to sense his pups, but Louis had been there to help smother his senses in a bucket of calm.

He was waiting for Louis now, curious at what was going to come. Louis had been standoffish in a way he hadn’t been since… well ever. Louis, it turned out, was the perfect mate. He had been attentive to a fault during Harry’s pregnancy, and he had taken the chaos of their newborn pups with stride, sinking into his instincts to help Harry out as much as possible.

But in the last couple of days he had started to pull back and it concerned Harry. He had worried he’d done something to upset him, but he couldn’t think of anything he could have done.

The door to their bedroom opened and Harry peeked out from the blankets. He watched as Louis strode into the room, shedding his clothes as he went. His valet had not followed him and that was strange. The ginger valet was a staple in Louis’ nightly routine, picking up his clothing so that the room was spotless, but tonight the clothes were left on the ground and Harry stared at them as Louis crawled into bed, not yet extinguishing the lantern Harry had left for him.

He turned on his side to face Louis and he waited. Louis took a deep breath and then surged forward, pressing his nose against Harry’s neck, right by his mating mark.

“You’re heat is coming up,” Louis said and Harry’s heart started to pound.

_Heat_? Again? So soon?

Well.. he supposed it was not that soon. The pups were well into their seventh month now, but he was still breastfeeding them, and that was supposed to prevent any heats from coming up.

“But… my body isn’t ready?”

He found himself rolled onto his back with Louis crowding over him, nosing his way down his body. They had not been intimate like this since Louis had knotted him to break his water. His body had needed time to recover from the birth and then _he_ needed time to recover from mothering his pups. Harry had not even felt the pull of wanting more from his mate and he hadn’t even considered Louis’ thoughts on the matter.

“You smell ready,” he said, his nose pressing against the tender swell of Harry’s breasts. He’d fed the youngest of their pups - the second ao, who Louis swore scented like an omega and not a female alpha - almost an hour ago, and so his breasts were already starting to fill up again.

Harry squirmed underneath him as his watched his nipple get hard, and then a moment later, a bead of milk appeared. He shoved Louis’ head away, and was rewarded with Louis playfully glaring at him before his eyes caught sight of the bead.

“Oh,” Louis breathed out, and before Harry could do anything else he had dived in, wrapping his lips around Harry’s nipple.

Harry’s hands clasped the side of his head, body jolting up against him. “Alpha!”

Louis’ tongue felt different than his pups. For starters there were teeth, and they scrapped not unkindly against his sensitive nipple as he sucked, the tingle of the let down pulsing through him. Harry had never associated the sensation with something pleasurable before but the way Louis’ mouth was hot and wet, with his tongue and teeth working together to tease Harry more, he was definitely starting to.

“Alpha,” he said again, this time more of a keen as Louis continued to pull milk from his body. Harry was hard - again something new - and his legs fell apart for Louis easily.

Even with the time off Louis knew how to slot his own body into Harry’s, his cock finding its home easily inside Harry’s cunt. Harry hissed at all of the sensations happening and he pulled Louis away finally.

Louis licked his lips as he reared back and started to properly thrust but Harry’s eyes were on his own breasts, bouncing, and leaking, as he was fucked. He reached up and touched them both, feeling the weight of them before giving a squeeze. The left nipple squirted and Harry gasped in shock as the milk hit Louis’ stomach.

Louis just growled in pleasure, angling his hips deeper.

“You’re so good for me. Gonna take such good care of you again during your heat. Make sure you’re pumped full of another litter.” Harry gasped again, his hands squeezing some more just to see if he could replicate the first time.

More milk squirted out, as well as beading down his chest and it left a sticky trail that Louis leaned down to lick.

“Would you like that, omega?” Louis asked. “Giving our kingdom more heirs. You were so good last time; we had strong and healthy pups.” His hips kept moving, jagged little jabs as he did.

“Yes, yes,” Harry moaned, unable to disagree with his alpha.

He didn’t know what his heat would bring, if he would be able to catch again, but he knew that he would try his hardest.


	24. Voyeurism

During the opening act, as long as nothing else came up, they were allowed to be alone in their waiting rooms. Even as the tours got bigger they still found themselves all migrating to a singular room.

Though sometimes that had unexpected consequences. Like today. Niall looked up from his phone as a song finished, heard a moan in the momentary silence, and when he turned his head to look he was greeted with Louis straddling Harry’s lap, taking his cock up his bum. He tilted his head to the side and pulled his left earphone out.

“Well that escalated quickly.”

“Louis had been whining about being keyed up before the show, there was banter, now they’re fucking,” Liam filled him in, and Niall turned to look at him. He was on his phone, Zayn leaning his back against him _also_ staring at his phone.

“Pretty normal all things considered,” Zayn said.

Niall turned back to look at his two bandmates fucking and he zeroed in on the way Louis’ body seemed to just suck up Harry’s cock. “Yeah but usually they do a blowie before a show. Louis hates when fans notice he’s waddling.”

Louis proved that even mid-fuck he was able to pay attention to them because he threw his middle finger up towards them. Niall watched as Harry’s hands on Louis’ hips gripped tighter, going white at the knuckle.

“Well you do! And honestly I’m just impressed I didn’t notice him getting those skinny jeans off.”

“He’s a fucking wizard,” Liam said, looking up. He watched Harry and Louis for a moment. “Do you ever feel like we should cheer them on when they’re like this?”

“They don’t need the encouragement,” Zayn said, but he too turned to look at them.

Louis was starting to go faster, bouncing with the help of Harry. It was almost mesmerizing the way his bum bounced everytime he slapped down against Harry’s upper thighs. But it was the _sounds_ their bodies made when they fucked that always got Niall.

“You guys ever think you sound that when you’re fucking?” He asked Liam and Zayn.

“I’m really not focused on listening to the sound of my body when I’m having sex,” Zayn said.

“Yeah that would just be weird,” Liam said.

Louis threw his head back. His hands were on Harry’s shoulders now, using it for leverage.

Niall looked down at his phone, trying to judge how much time they had before someone came in and got them to go on (and maybe some of it was to see how long they’d been going at it and teasing them if it was too short).

“Do you ever think about how crazy our lives are?” Niall asked the room.

Harry and Louis didn’t answer, but Zayn gave a shrug and Liam looked contemplative.

“It’s not too crazy all things considered.”

“Mate, we’re about to play another sold out show,” Zayn said. “Our lives are fucking crazy.”

Harry and Louis’ voices got louder as they got closer to their orgasms and Niall turned back to watch the show finish. His own cock gave a sympathetic pulse, brought on by the way they sounded more than from the action. It was like that sometimes. He saw Liam palming himself as well and it made everything normal.

Just three bros, watching their two bros bang. Nothing to see here. According to at least three of his cousins this was just an average night in uni.

Louis and Harry were spent and cuddling, still connected, when Paul poked his head into the room.

“You lot are on in ten.” His eyes landed on Louis and Harry and he groaned. “Make them clean up that mess.”

Zayn threw a towel towards them. They both whined. Life continued on.


	25. Temperature Play

Harry looked beautiful hanging there blindfolded. He was so trusting, his head tilted back, completely bare. It made Louis feel almost bad for what he was about to do.

Oh well. He didn’t have much time.

He’s already unwrapped Harry’s gift so he picked it off the plate by its wooden handle and approached Harry. He was mesmerized by the rise and fall of Harry’s chest and it wasn’t until he felt the wet drip of the popsicle that reminded him of his task.

Louis didn’t say anything as he dipped the popsicle down onto Harry’s nipple. Harry gasped but even as his body tensed he couldn’t go anywhere, strung up as he was. Louis watched as the cold from the popsicle made his nipples harden almost immediately. The popsicle was red and so it stained Harry’s pale skin in sticky juice.

Harry was gasping and wriggling in his bonds and Louis grinned, still teasing his nipple with the popsicle. He was even nice enough to switch between both of them, just to be fair. “Are you getting cold?”

Harry groaned instead of verbalizing his answer and that kind of thing always made Louis grin in satisfaction. He loved knowing he had that affect on his sub.

“Would you want me to warm you up?”

He pulled the popsicle away and put it down. He had the lighter and a candle ready to go but he wiped Harry’s nipple clean first with an ice cold rag - it wouldn’t do good if the sugar residue burned. 

Harry moaned at the cold and he finally got out a sentence. “Please warm me up.”

Louis smirked and flicked the lighter a few times, just to watch the way Harry jolted. Blindfolding him had been a brilliant idea. He was completely helpless, unable to see and with no purchase on the ground. It made him jumpy and Louis had a feeling his heart was pounding.

On the fifth lighter flick he lit the candle. Louis held it over Harry’s nipple, close enough that he could feel the warmth of the flame. Harry moaned and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

It became even more beautiful as the wax from the candle dripped down. The first drop hit Harry’s areola, and Louis shifted it so the next one would hit his nipple. _That_ brought a hiss.

Louis smirked and while still holding the lit candle he reached over to grab the popsicle. Harry had two nipples after all.

“You think you can handle a bit more?”

Harry moaned. “More?”

“Double the pleasure, double the fun, after all,” Louis said, as he pushed the popsicle down on the other nipple, and then he watched the show of Harry coping with both sensations at once.


	26. Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for an anon I got like....a year ago or so. I hope you found this and enjoyed this!

There was a time that Harry felt silly when he put on his ears and paws and tail. He knew abstractly that he probably still looked ridiculous, a grown man wearing a headband with floppy ears, and soft fleece paws, and his tail but at least he didn’t _ridiculous_ anymore. The whole ensemble made him feel safe. When he was Curly he didn’t have to think, he could just act.

Curly’s owner treated him well, he gave him pets, and played with him all the time. It was a constant wave of affection and attention that felt good, not suffocating or demanding. His owner didn’t want anything in return from Curly except his happiness.

So Harry would slip into his paws, and affix his ears, and get his tail all situated (he’d adjusted how it was over the years: he’d started with a pair of cute shorts that had a tail at the back, before finally settling on what he had really wanted, a tail attached to a plug so when his owner stroked his tail it would press against his insides and make him moan) and then he would walk out to greet his own. Walking, of course, being a loose term for what he was doing. He did it on all fours, his paws protected by the fleece as he started to seek out his owner.

“There you are, Curly,” his owner said, poking his head out from the kitchen. “Were you making a mess?”

Curly looked up at his owner and fell back on his butt, sitting pretty for him. His owner’s eyes crinkled in delight and he reached over and ruffled the top of Curly’s head before scratching down to his ear. Curly’s foot started to thump against the ground and his owner laughed.

“Doofus,” he said with all affection. “Come on. Let’s go play outside, yeah?”

Curly felt himself light up as he scrambled after his owner. The back garden was large with high fences so no one could see in so Curly was safe to go out and scamper over to his bucket of toys. He shoved his face in and grabbed a ball, bringing it over to where his owner was patiently waiting. 

“Good boy!” His owner said, scratching his ear again before taking the ball from his mouth. “Now sit.” He waited until Curly was sitting pretty again before he threw the ball clear across the garden.

Curly took off as fast as he could on all fours, chasing the ball down and retrieving it. His owner cheering him on.

“There’s a good boy,” he kept cooing as he crouched down to take the ball back.

Curly flopped onto his back, exposing his belly and demanding more pets for his good behavior. His owner laughed some more before he put the ball down - within reach for Curly to grab it with his mouth and hold onto it - and started to rub his belly.

“You love belly rubs don’t you?” His owner was saying as he started to stroke from the top of Curly’s hips to his neck and then back.

Curly chewed on his ball, happy to be getting attention. He loved when he could just enjoy the worship.

He stretched, making his stomach as long as possible so his owner could reach every bit of skin. 

“Such a pretty pup,” his owner said as his hand dipped lower, and Curly dropped the ball as his cock was touched.

He whined and brought his paws up to his face as his owner touched him, out there in the middle of the garden.

“Good boy,” his owner whispered, reaching up to Curly’s ear to scratch it. The dual sensation of being pet and _pet_ bringing him into a warm and fuzzy place in his mind.

Orgasms when he was in his headspace were always something else. They were small crests, over and over again, pulsing but never truly reaching there, until the _big_ one that brought Curly off, getting his stomach and his owner’s hand dirty.

His owner would always hold him as he came down with his head in his lap, and then Harry would slowly open his eyes and look at Louis and smile.

“Thank you.”

“Any time, baby.”


	27. Lingerie

They were making out on the couch. Louis had climbed into Harry’s lap, happy as a clam, while he felt the way his trousers slid against the lace and silk he had hidden underneath. He’d been unsure at first, when he was standing in front of his mirror wearing the pale blue panties, but he knew he shouldn’t turn back now.

It was their six month anniversary after all, and Louis wanted to give Harry a surprise.

A surprise that Harry hadn’t exactly asked for, but he’d made an off handed comment once (“I'm sure you’d look beautiful in a pair,” he’d teased when he caught Louis scrolling through Instagram and pausing on his sister’s thirst trap picture. Harry had not realized it was his sister, and that had been awkward all around because Louis had paused because he was _collecting himself_ and reminding himself why he didn't just block her) and Louis had clung to it. 

So here he was. In Harry’s lap. Wearing some panties under his nicely pressed trousers after they had had a delightful dinner. Louis felt the way they were both hard and he knew sooner than later they’d been delving in for the dessert course.

Harry broke the kiss and moved down to Louis’ jaw. He kissed his way up to Louis’ ear and nipped it. “You should unbutton my shirt. Got a present for you.”

Louis giggled, squirming at the bite. “I got you a present too.” He placed his hands on top of Harry’s and moved them from his bum to his buckle. “Should see underneath.”

He felt the way Harry grinned against his ear, and he teased his fingers down over Louis’ cock. “You went commando for me big boy?”

Louis huffed, sitting back so he could see Harry’s face when he found the gift. “Something like that.”

Harry’s eyes had gone down to his belt and he kicked his lips as he undid it. Louis rose up on his knees and wiggled to help Harry push his trousers down, exposing his panty covered cock. He began to preen, pleased how he looked. 

“Oh.” That _oh_ was not a breathless oh. Louis frowned, breaking the preen. That _oh_ was a surprised oh. “Well.” Harry coughed and Louis wasn’t sure what to think. This wasn’t what he had expected Harry’s reaction to be. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

He pulled back entirely, scrambling off Harry’s lap and pulling his trousers up. His face was flushed red and he tried to think how best he could recover from this complete and total misstep. Maybe he could laugh it off?

He was snapping his belt back into place when he looked back at Harry, who had unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the magenta lace bralette he’d been hiding. His mouth went dry at the way the bra cupped his … well for a lack of a better word, his tits. Louis was too lithe to have more defined and filled out pecs which is why he’d just stuck to the panties, but Harry lifted regularly and it had gifted him with a mouthwatering chest.

“Oh,” Louis said. He was nice enough to sound breathless.

“Yeah,” Harry said and Louis realized he was blushing. “Surprise?”

Louis dropped his hands and let his trousers fall back down so he was standing there in his shirt and panties. “Do you uh. Have a matching set?”

Harry nodded and he struggled as he pushed down his own trousers. He did in fact have a matching pair of panties. Unlike Louis’ which were silk with lace trimming, his panties were just lace, with high cuts on the thigh, and they barely contained his hard cock.

Louis swallowed and shed his shirt. “So. Great minds.”

Harry’s hand dropped down to his cock and he gave it a reading stroke. “Great minds,” he agreed. “You gonna come back over here?”

Louis didn’t need to be asked twice.


	28. Needle Play

Louis’ tongue was sticking out as he concentrated on his work. He had to be careful with how deep he was sliding each needle, making it deep enough that he wasn’t going to tear through skin, but not so deep that it wouldn’t hurt.

Harry wasn’t helping.

“Is it done yet?”

“I still have like,” Louis looked away from his work to see how many packets of sterile needles he had left. “Six left. And then I need to thread them.”

Harry whined but he was very good at staying perfectly still. He knew how delicate this process was. “But the first panel is in like an hour and we told Liam we’d meet him beforehand, and I wanted to let people see your work.”

“Do you want people to see sloppy work?”

“No,” Harry said with a sigh.

“Then hush and let me get this right.”

Louis had been working with needles in his play since he’d gotten into the scene. There was something about the way they slid under the skin, how if done right they didn’t always bleed, how it wasn’t _quite_ a piercing, that drew him in and fascinated him. Add in the corseting and Harry’s pretty back and well… Louis couldn’t resist.

He got all six new needles into place and then he got the ribbon. Harry had picked out black and red for today’s event. _“They’re your colors,”_ he had said when Louis and him had been at the craft store. 

Louis began threading the red ribbon through the needles, careful that if they tugged they wouldn’t cause the needles to break through Harry’s skin.

Harry moaned underneath him, feeling the way the needles moved under his skin. That plus the sensation of the ribbons probably made it good.

Louis tied a bow at the bottom and leaned back to admire his work on progress. “Step one done.”

“Can I see?” Harry asked.

“Sure, babe.” Louis grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of Harry’s back before showing it to him. “I’m gonna thread the black in a moment. This will look sexy as fuck with your leather trousers.”

Harry hummed an agreeable sound. “Yeah it will.”

“Worth the wait?”

“Worth the wait,” Harry agreed, settling back down so Louis could finish up. 

Louis picked up the black ribbon and got back to work. They still had over a half hour before the panel Harry wanted to go to. Louis was gonna make sure he looked picture perfect.


	29. Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my No Control verse, which if you haven’t read you probably should because it’s a good time had by all!

When Louis had said he had a new toy Harry had been thinking - for some reason - that it was a new dildo. Possibly a vibrator. So he had easily allowed his arms and legs to be tied up, excited for the idea he might get fucked.

And then Louis had pulled out a fucking box, took out _this thing_ and started plugging a wire into the outlet.

“What the hell is that?”

“Violet Wand,” Louis said easily.

“ _That’s_ a Violet Wand?” Harry tilted his head to the side. “It seems… sorta cumbersome?”

“I mean it will in theory be sparking some electricity through your skin.”

Harry frowned and gave a tug on his restraints. “I don’t know how I feel about that. Talk me through your thinking.”

Louis paused in his assembly and nodded. “Fair point. So remember a couple months ago you mentioned wanting me to brand you?”

“I’m pretty sure I was in the middle of an intense orgasm, but go ahead.”

“Well you actually mentioned it more than once. So I started doing research, since clearly tattoos and a collar wasn’t enough for you. And someone recommended this to me as a way to do some more… friendly branding.”

“ _Friendly branding_ ,” Harry repeated.

“I’m beginning to wonder if I misread this entire desire.”

“I mean… you should have maybe not sprung it on me after you bought the toy-“

“Business deduction,” Louis said simply.

“You are not putting that in the club,” Harry said. And then he paused. “Are you?”

“I mean. Even if you end up liking this it’s not like we’d use it every day.”

Harry looked at the wand. “I’m assuming you’ve already tried it out on yourself?”

“Of course. Even branded myself.” Louis pulled up his sleeve to show Harry the dot he’d burned into his skin. “Hurt like a bitch but nothing too extreme when you consider what you’re doing.”

Harry chewed on his lower lip in thought. “Give me a test run with it to see how I like it. Then we can talk about _branding_.”

“Naturally! What do you take me for?”

“The man who buys a fucking electric wand to brand his partner without asking them!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to just start off with branding. I was gonna start on the lowest setting and ease this into it. Not like I was gonna shove it up your bum and start shocking.”

Harry winced, looking at the wand as Louis stood up. “You can’t put that inside someone can you?”

“Well not this part no. I did buy the part that can go inside someone though. Business investment and all. Now. I’m gonna start off as low as it can go on your foot.”

“ _My foot?_ That’s a terrible idea. Try my upper thigh.”

Louis gave him a look but moved up to Harry’s thigh. “Who’s the one who’s tried this?” He turned it on and a static buzz filled the room. 

Harry swallowed, waiting for the first feel of the shock. He’d done enough pain play that he wasn’t _nervous_ exactly because he knew his pain tolerance was high enough, but he didn’t know what was about to come. 

Louis lowered the wand.

Harry frowned.

“It’s like I touched a door knob. Make it higher.”

“Again, who has done this before? I’ll decide when I up the pain.” Louis moved the wand around Harry’s thigh, smiling as he watched it run against Harry’s skin.

Harry shivered. It really wasn’t pain. He could see how it would become pain but right now, this low, it was more of a thrum.

Louis cranked up the sensation, causing Harry to arch off the bed as much as he could.

“Are we gonna try this branding tonight do you think?”

Louis grinned at him. “Yeah, let’s try.”

The prep work for a brand was similar to a tattoo. Harry’s skin was cleaned (he’d asked for it to be on his thigh) and then Louis began tracing the pattern onto his skin. It was small and not that intricate, an LT in Louis’ handwriting.

“Should be quick and easy,” Louis said. “We’ll do one pass and see where that leaves us.”

The actual act of branding was more intense than the practice they had just done. Harry had to grit his teeth as he felt Louis burn his initials into his thigh. He knew he needed to be careful not to move or else he’d ruin the brand. It wasn’t permanent yet so there was that, but he wanted the first go to go well...perfect.

After a quick pass Louis was leaning back and grinning. “Well. That worked out splendidly. If I do say so myself.”

Harry looked down at his thigh and grinned. The burned in **LT** stood out proud on his thigh. “Holy shit it’s gorgeous.”

Louis leaned down and kissed right near the brand, tickling his inner thigh with his stubble. “And it shows off that you’re all mine.”


	30. Slave/Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to our favorite 24/7 master slave girl direction pairing!

Most of Harriet’s days started off promptly at 5:30 when Louise’s alarm went off. Harriet was allowed to stay in bed an extra half hour unless Louise wanted her to shower with her first thing in the morning. But most days Louise preferred to have thirty minutes to herself as she went through the calendar of events Harriet had left her the night before.

From 6:00 to 8:00 it was a controlled chaos. Most days Harriet found time to go on a run before she had to get ready for work. Depending if she had dressing privileges that day she could pick out her own outfit, otherwise Louise would already have laid out an outfit for her. If she was lucky she’d be able to leave the flat with Louise, but Louise was in the office by 8:30am sharp and some days Harriet got caught up having to answer an email, or do extra work from home before she could even think of going into the office.

Once she was at the office though the little control she had over the day was gone. The biggest part of her job was to anticipate problems, and there were always a lot of them. Harriet felt like she was running on empty by the end of most days, and definitely felt like a chicken with her head cut off.

There was one grounding light in her day, and that was Louise herself, who Harriet came home to every night (depending on your definition of night). They didn’t have a lot of time some nights to unwind, but at the very least Harriet got a hand in her hair, a pat on the bum, and a kind word telling her that Louise was proud of her.

_Unless of course Harriet had made a mistake that day._

***

The contract had been a surprise all things considered. Harriet had been too caught up in the euphoria of a hot older woman paying attention to her that she hadn’t considered the ramifications of Louise saying, _”I want to make this more formal.”_

“I worry that because of my position over you that some lines will get blurred,” Louise said, sitting behind her desk, suit jacket on, looking every bit of fashionable as Harriet imagined the editor of a fashion magazine should be. “This contract lays out our roles, along with what times punishment is appropriate. For example,” she continued, ignoring the way Harriet was about to interrupt her. “If you were to mess up during a brainstorming meeting for example, I will not humiliate you in front of the rest of the team.”

Harriet bit her lip, thinking back to the incident Louise was probably talking about. “What if I like the humiliation?”

Louise raised a sculpted eyebrow. “I think you would much prefer that I handle your disappointments in private. Spankings, I believe, are the best way to handle a slave who has messed up.”

Harriet swallowed and crossed her legs. “A slave? Is that my title then… mistress?”

“You exist to fulfill my every whim. When I say jump, you reply with how high. If I wanted you to go fetch me a cup of coffee from the cafe right now, naked, would you do it?”

Harriet’s mind was already swirling with how she could pull that off. “Do you… want me to do that?”

Louise just gave her a look. “I believe a slave is exactly what you are then, don’t you? The contract deals with my expectations of you. I want you to read it over this afternoon and evening and come in fresh faced tomorrow with your thoughts on the whole contract.”

Harriet looked at the contract and nodded as she took it. “Yes, mistress.”

Louise’s smile was indulgent. “Good girl. Come here and you can have a kiss before you’re dismissed.” She pushed her chair back and patted her thigh and Harriet went eagerly to retrieve her kiss.

***

Most days were good days. After a handful of years within their dynamic Harriet rarely messed up. She couldn’t anticipate every problem that would arise during the day but she could guess how Louise would react to things, and do what she could to ease the news.

At the end of good days, if they had time, Louise would treat Harriet to a surprise. Some times it was a glass of delicious wine, enjoyed curled up at Louise’s feet as they watched a movie. Some times it was a massage, or dinner, or a particularly indulgent piece of chocolate. Other times it was coming home to the sight of Louise wearing a strap and well… for all Louise bemoaned her exercise routine she sure did like reaping the benefits of Harriet’s flexibility.

Today was one of those days. Harriet had stripped when she’d come through their front door and been greeted to the sight of Louise sitting in her chair naked, hand lazily stroking over the purple dildo she seemed to be favoring lately. Louise had grinned.

“Good girl. Come to your mistress.” Harriet followed the order and at Louise’s hand movement, she kneeled in front of her. She shuddered as Louise stroked her hair, tugging her closer to the purple dick. “You were so good today,” Louise moaned as she rubbed the head against Harriet’s mouth. “You handled all those phone calls, reorganized that entire layout before I even found out there was a problem. If you suck my dick for a bit and then you’ll get your reward.”

Harriet was more than happy to do that. She may have never sucked an _actual_ dick, but she was pretty sure she had a decent technique. The way Louise moaned at the image she made was enough at the very least.

When Harriet was good she got a constant stream of praise: Louise telling her how gorgeous she looked, how well behaved she was, and how lucky Louise was to have her.

“My perfect little slave,” Louise said as she pulled her cock out of Harriet’s mouth. “Now bend over and let me have that pretty cunt of yours.”

Yes. When Harriet was good, things were very good.

***

But sometimes. Sometimes Harriet was not good. Sometimes Harriet let a ball drop, and when she got home she’d be met with a disappointed Louise. A disappointed Louise was hard to spot if you didn’t know her. A disappointed Louise looked something like this:

Dinner made and put on the table, with a sink full of dishes.

“You’ll clean those by hand tonight, won’t you?” Louise said as she sat down and began to dig into.

Harriet was exhausted. She’d had to sit in on five different interviews today; it was supposed to be six but the up and coming designed in interview five had stormed out because Harriet had somehow, _some way_ , insulted him. She didn’t even know what had happened. She’d been taking notes and going over them when he suddenly was snapping in her face, telling her to pay attention to him. _He_ had been the rude one, but she hadn’t been able to diffuse the situation in time, and he had stormed out, demanding to be treated with respect, and that _the world would hear about this._

“Georgio Peviani is a _prick_ ,” Louise said as she sipped her wine.

Harriet looked up and exploded. “I _know_! I was just trying to go over the notes he was talking about and all of a sudden it’s fingers in my face and yelling!”

Louise kept a level look on her. “He is a prick, but he also has 7 million followers on Instagram and he made a series of videos talking about how awful his experience being interviewed by you was. He made sure to tag both your instagram and the magazine’s. Probably because he’s a whiny little bitch. I’d say he wouldn’t last long in the industry but… well we all know how that ends up.”

Harriet was starting to shake. She hadn’t checked her phone all afternoon, too busy trying to clean up the mess of the interviews. “How bad is the fallout?”

“Well, we won’t be running anything on him for the foreseeable future. You’ll be expected to continue on like normal. Hopefully it will all blow over.” Louise watched her. “Eat, my love. I’m upset this happen but all will be forgiven tomorrow.”

Harriet’s stomach began to unfurl as she picked at her food. After five bites Louise was pleased enough that she dismissed her to complete her chore. Washing dishes by hands was a pain but it let Harriet have time to think, and by the time she was done Louise was in bed with the lights out. Harriet sighed, understanding that this was her punishment. While Louise said all would be forgiven in the morning, it still sucked.

She undressed and curled up under the covers.

“Down by my hip,” Louise said, voice sleepy. “You’ve lost pillow privileges tonight.”

Harriet hated being at Louise’s hip. It was uncomfortable, but also cold and impersonal. The worst kind of way to experience Louise.

She closed her eyes, only relaxing when Louise tangled her hand in her curls. Even when Harriet was being punished Louise was still her grounding force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize Georgio Peviani congrats! If you haven't please [enjoy](https://www.vice.com/en/article/59d8v5/i-bullshitted-my-way-to-the-top-of-paris-fashion-week) the [chaos](https://youtu.be/jolbYvAMorY)


	31. After Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here at the end! It's a bit of "choose your own adventure" today because no one is specified as the dom or sub so have fun with that :D

Arms surrounded him, pulling him close. He sobbed, the emotion that had built up inside him the entire scene finally able to come forth now that the ball gag had been removed from his mouth.

He was shushed, and he looked up, eyes blinking away tears. “Daddy?”

His daddy nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s me. I’m here. I have you.”

He let out another sob and it felt so good to finally let it all go. His stomach was sticky with come but this was another type of release, something he had desperately needed after the week - month - he had had. His daddy held him through his tears, cooing at him, and giving him more kisses.

“There’s my good boy. Let it all out. You’re okay. You were so good.”

It had been a spanking scene to start with, but at some point he had been turned over onto his back and struck across the face by his daddy. Maybe it was because he had lost track of the number of spanks he had taken. The slap had been what he had needed. It had loosened him up, making him sink into their mattress and opened his body up for his daddy to take him and use him as he saw fit.

Now he was being put back together.

“We’re gonna stand up,” his daddy said. “I’m gonna get you into the shower. You’ll feel much better after you’ve gotten clean. You are covered in come, baby.”

He couldn’t exactly talk yet but he could nod. _Thank you, daddy,_ but make it non-verbal.

It was after they were in the shower, and he was watching the way his daddy’s hands moved, washing him so reverently, that he started to come back to speaking. It was watching the way their tattoos lined up that did it for him, bringing him back to the present. He reached up and stroked the bold lines of his daddy’s tattoos, and then the corresponding ones on his own body.

“I like these.”

His daddy snorted, and he looked at him in the eye. He loved his daddy’s eyes. Loved how they were another complement to himself. Blue and green. Green and blue. They couldn’t have been more perfectly crafted for one another.

“You like our tattoos, baby?”

He nodded and leaned over for a kiss. His daddy gifted it to him, there under the spray of the warm shower. Water ran down his back, soothing him at the same time his daddy’s hands did.

“I belong to you,” he said.

“You do,” his daddy agreed. “When we get out of the shower I’m gonna wrap you up in a towel and tuck you into bed. This session was a little intense and I want to make sure you’re doing okay.”

“Want food.”

“Of course you do,” his daddy said. “I can go get you some food, if you’re okay being apart for a couple minutes.” He hummed in thought and pulled his daddy back for another kiss, before he was able to nod.

“I can handle that.”

“Good. So that’s what we’re going to do.”

Later, much later, after he had been fed, and cuddled, and fussed over, he felt more relaxed than he had in months. His daddy was massaging out the knots in his calves, leaving him completely boneless.

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, baby.” His daddy winked at him before dipping down and kissing his knee. “Such a good boy.”

And it was that praise more than anything that made any tension he had release. Because at the end of the day he just wanted to be a good boy for his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anyone who read even one chapter of this, and if you stuck through every day, major props to you! I love you very much and you guys made my October!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this leave a comment, some kudos, or [reblog the tumblr post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/630832630052667392/here-to-stay-here-to-play-larry-kinktober-new)


End file.
